Jess Evans' Second Year
by GryffindorGoddess-17
Summary: Jess Evans is back at Hogwarts with her friends, hoping for a normal year but nothing is never normal. Read on to see what she has to overcome with her brother and her friends and to read her random bursts of Welsh. Please review :-
1. To Diagon Alley Again!

**Hello fellow potterheads :3 I welcome you all to my new story... some more twists near the end... sorry it took awhile. I've gotten to the Order of the Phoenix, so all I has to do is edit it a bit, then make it all spacey like this so it can be awhile... this took me two days to do the whole story... anyway, I'm rambling! Please enjoy! ~ Nox**

* * *

"Dewch ar Mum!" I moaned as I waited for my Mum to finally get her shoes on so we can leave.

Honestly she's always late, she's a bit like Ron. "Meow." A pathetic little cat went.

I bent down and picked up my cat Mars.

"What's up Marsy? Mash nuzzle you again? Naww poor Marsy." I said, hugging her close.

I'm going to Diagon Alley with Mum to get my new school supplies, as I am going back to Hogwarts for my second year, Ron and Hermione are meeting me there, Hermione had just come back from France, so she might be a bit tanned.

My cauldron needed repairing, it's got a gaping hole in the side from where a potion went wrong, I had grown a bit and I needed longer robes, I needed the Lockhart collection for DADA, more supplies for Potions.

I was wearing my bright orange skinnys with my graphic tee (all bright colours, swirly,) and my white Converse.

Over the summer I had spent the time with Harry, when he wasn't grounded, I managed to lie to his uncle Vernon, to get Harry out of the house, my dad helped too, Vernon likes my dad, because my dad is a lawyer, so, while they talked me and Harry escaped.

Me, Ron and Hermione sent letters to each other, my latest one to Ron was;

_Ron, Harry is locked in his room, literally, they are starving him, and they installed bars on his window, I fear for him, I don't think they are allowing him to return to Hogwarts this year, wish there was something I could do. I could shrink them, but then I would get kicked out of Hogwarts, show this letter to your Mum and Dad and see what they can do, or show Fred and George, they might think of something, not totally illegal. Please I don't want them to get in trouble, just something small. I'm going to ask my Dad if he can get Harry out, it's worked before. Mwahahaha Love the evil-thinking-Jess _

His reply was _Jess, of course it won't be illegal, what do you take us for? Okay, here's the idea that they came up with, Dad's got a flying car, we'll use that, we'll fly over, okay? Not too bad, you'll have to meet us though. Tell Jelly to direct us or something, it'll help George. Ha-ha, well then once we are there, hang out the window, and point to Harry's house! Woop, rescue plan in-the-making. And don't you dare use magic, it'll be bad, Fred and George will miss their joke-companion. Then again, Harry and I won't survive Malfoy, without your comments to bring him down. Love Ron_

That night me and Ron had planned a time when he, Fred and George turned up, and they were a little late, I was dropping off when I heard a car engine rumbling in the distance.

I flicked my little _Hello Kitty _torch on and off five times. The rumbling got closer and closer until I saw the bright headlights shining in my bedroom.

I slid my window up and grinned at the three red heads sitting in the car. "Hey." I smiled "Alright Jess? Why are you up so late?" George grinned. "Just secretly helping a few friends of mine break another friend out of his cell." I said, "Which one is it?" Ron asked, peering at the houses next to mine. "The one with the bars on the window." I said, I leaned out the window and pointed to the house.

"Okaies, we shall see our midget friend either in Hogwarts or in Diagon Alley." George teased.

I grinned good heartily, "Shut it George unless you want to use your arms." I said.

"Drive George!" Fred yelled. George grinned and drove over to Harry's window. Ron waved at me before going out of sight.

"Hiya Harry." I heard Ron said.

"Ron, Fred George. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Jess wrote to me and told us about the Muggles doing this so we're rescuing you." Ron said.

"You'd better stand back." Ron said, putting something on the bars. "Drive!" Ron said, then George put the car into gear and pulled the bars off the window, then Harry pushed his trunk into the boot, then pushed Hedwig's cage towards Ron. Then I heard the unmistakable noise of Vernon Dudley.

The next thing I knew was he was in the bushes underneath Harry's window, and Harry was happily flying away in the Weasley's car.

I wanted to see Ron, Harry, Fred and George again, maybe they would be at Diagon Alley?

Finally Mum was ready.

"Let's go, you first" She said pushing me into the fire place.

I grabbed some powder then flung it on the floor speaking "Diagon Alley" clearly.

I was engulfed by the dazzling green flames.

I coughed as I entered Diagon Alley, closely followed by my mum.

We went into stationary shop and bought a few pots of red ink, blue ink and black ink, then two quills.

We then went into the book shop Flourish and Blotts, meeting Hermione and her parents.

"Hiya Hermione" I said as we walked up to her.

She gave a squeal and hugged me.

We introduced our parents, and looked around the shop, not noticing the Weasleys, until Fred and George crept up behind me and flung their arms around me, literally picking me up in a Daddy in the armchair lift.

"Argh! Fred! George! Put me down!" I laughed.

"No!" they yelled.

"Fred! George! Put her down this minute!" a woman's voice said sternly, the boys put me down dropped me. I landed with a thump.

"Sorry Mum" they said shuffling off.

"Hiya Jess. Enjoying the view down there?" Ron asked as he helped me up.

"Pretty good I can now poke people's ankles. Mwahahaha, I blame your brothers, hello I'm Jess Evans" I said turning to the woman who was standing beside Ron.

"Hello dear nice to meet you again. You look a lot like Harry. Have you seen Harry? He's gotten lost in the Floo network and we was hoping he was here." she asked

"Harry? You've lost him already?" I said, Ron gave me a warning look.

Hermione ran in with Harry behind her.

"Harry!" I said and hugged him.

"You got out? I saw your uncle fall out the window, ha!" I said,

"Oh Harry, thank goodness, we'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far" she said as she waited in line for some celebrity.

She and the other women in the line had the book called _Magical Me_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, I had his books for school.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Gilderoy Lockhart" a helper said, a man with blonde hair stepped through a door and smiled.

I looked around all the women were gawping, even my mum, Hermione and even little Ginny, I laughed behind my hand.

"What? Don't you fancy him?" Ron asked

"Dude, I'm twelve, and he's like forty. That's just disgusting and totally against the laws of humane rights!" I said in my defence, the man was wearing gold robes, with a cloak over one shoulder, and he has thick blonde hair, I must admit that he is handsome, but I prefer my men a little younger.

He nodded "Mum fancies him" he said to Harry,

"Make way there, please. Let me by, madam, thank you. Excuse me, little girl. This is for the _Daily Prophet_." A photographer said as he pushed his way through the crowd, roughly pushing me out of the way.

He started to take photos with Lockhart posing.

He then looked into the crowd and stared.

"It can't be Harry Potter" Lockhart said.

The photographer turned, grabbed Harry and dragged him up front, next to Lockhart.

"Harry Potter! Excuse me madam" I watched Harry being photographed proudly.

_My brother._ I thought. How proud am I that my brother is famous.

They posed for photos, then Lockhart started on a speech,

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is, when young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, _Magical Me_" Lockhart said the shop erupted with the women clapping.

I covered my ears until it quietened

"Which incidentally is currently celebrating its twenty-seventh week on the _Daily Prophet_ bestseller list, he had no idea that he would in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works, free of charge" Lockhart said pushing a whole set of books at Harry, who struggled to keep them balanced, Lockhart pushed Harry away and sat down at a table.

Everyone burst out clapping again.

Harry joined us, blushing badly.

"Harry, now give me those and I'll get them signed, all of you outside. That's it" Mrs Weasley said as she was lumbered with the books, I followed Ron down to the front of the shop,

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a book shop without making the front page" Draco spat.

"Leave him alone" little Ginny said, I found that so cute, you could tell she likes Harry.

"Oh look Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend" Draco said smiling,

"At least he can get one." I said from the front.

Draco looked at me, smiled and was going to say something back but jumped when a cane tapped him on the shoulder, pushing him aside

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely. Ah Mr Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last" Mr Malfoy said as he extended his hand, Harry shook it but Mr Malfoy pulled him closer to him, with his cane, Mr Malfoy separated Harry's hair to reveal his scar

"Forgive me, your scar is legend. As of course is the wizard who gave it to you" Mr Malfoy said "Voldemort killed my parents" Harry said pulling his hand out of Mr Malfoy's grip and stepping back

"He was nothing more than a murderer" Harry said

"Hm, you must be very brave to mention his name, or very foolish" Mr Malfoy said

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself" Hermione put in.

Mr Malfoy turned towards her "And you must be Miss Granger. Yes Draco has told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles aren't they? Now which one is Miss Evans?" Mr Malfoy asked Draco.

Draco sneered and pointed at me.

I smiled at him, "Another Muggle-born."

"Of course, aren't you going to call me Mud-blood or something?" I asked.

Mr Malfoy looked shocked "No, why would I?"

"Well Draco seems to have great fun calling me it, all last year, he must have learnt it off someone." I said

"And you think it's me?"

"Sure, let's go with that, I reckon it's the parents to blame" I said, crossing my arms.

"Now let me see, red hair, vacant expression, tatty, second-hand-book. You must be the Weasley's" Mr Malfoy said as he picked up Ginny's book.

"Children it's mad in here let's go outside" Mr Weasley said as he appeared from behind us

"Well, well, well, Weasley senior." Mr Malfoy said as he eyed Mr Weasley.

"Lucius." Mr Weasley said

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it" Mr Malfoy said.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard Malfoy." Mr Weasley said,

"Clearly" Mr Malfoy drawled,

"Associating with Muggles. And I thought your family could sink no lower" Mr Malfoy said before dropping Ginny's book in her cauldron.

"What you hate Muggles that bad that you think anyone who so much as talks to them are a disgrace?" I asked

"Yes" Mr Malfoy said before turning to Mr Weasley

"I'll see you at work" I was about to say something when Ron grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth

"See you at school" Draco said to Harry, he then looked at Ron and raised his eye brows then followed his dad out. I glared after him.

"Ron, let Jess go please" Mr Weasley said. Ron sheepishly let go off me and I flounced off to my mum.

"Hi Mum, can we go now?" I said ,

"Of course, we have to go to Gringotts first, though, to start an account ready for you to use, darling" my Mum said, she said goodbye to Mrs Weasley and the Grangers.

Then we walked to the front of the shop.

"Bye guys, I've gotta go, see you at school, I've still got loads of shopping to do." I said, I hugged each of them and then met Mum outside then we hurried to Gringotts, I waited in the foyer while Mum talked.

Even though she has no connection to magic except me now she has done great.

We found the broom shop, "Mum, look! The _Nimbus 2001_! It's brand new!" "When Cameron was at Hogwarts he didn't have a broom. "But Mum, I'm going out for the Quidditch team this year! One of our Chasers have left, so there's a space. Wood said he likes my flying style, but if I'm going to get on the team I am not going to use the school brooms, Cleansweeps, they're slow! Chasers need speed mum! I've still got money left over, can I buy it?" I asked, "Fine, but you had better get on the team" Mum smiled and she bought it for me!

We Flooed home and mum made me some food, homemade chips with an egg, yummy.

I ate that then skipped up stairs and pulled my bright white trunk down from the attic, then opened it and packed my school robes, I had new ones, though I haven't grown that much.

I packed my quills, parchment, inks, my casual clothes, and shoes, then my ultimate pair of all black Converse and some slip on's.

Then I grabbed my red rucksack and packed in a school robe, white blouse, one gray Gryffindor vest, one Gryffindor tie, one pair of tights, one regulation black skirt, and of course my brand new all black Converse_._

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

* * *

**I know this is a long chapter... shall I make them shorter? Or keep them this length? I need to know:3 meow. What do think will happen next? Tension perhaps? Please review! ~ Nox **


	2. Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in my story, but I do own Jess Evans, her Mum and Dad, oh and her cat and dogs. ~ Nox**

* * *

I could hear the door from my room,I ran downstairs in time to see Mum open our front door.

"Where is he?" Vernon demanded. "Who where's who?" Mum asked.

"You know who!" Vernon demanded. "Voldemort?" I asked, keeping my tone light and airy, couldn't help adding it in. It was there!

"No you silly little girl! Harry!" "Haven't seen him" I said.

"If I find that you are one of those people who took him away from us. You'd better watch out." Vernon warned then stormed away.

I slammed the door, ran upstairs and continued packing.

I packed a book, and my wand.

I let Pep fly around the room, for her to stretch her wings Mash and Bella ran up, followed by Mars, chasing them. "Aw Mars, are you finally taking control of these mutts?" I laughed as Bella and Mash cowered at the bottom of my bed and Mars took up my pillows, I wrote a letter to Ron: _Ronnie! Ha-ha nice name, d'awww I love you really Ron, anyway, tell Harry, his uncle stormed over to my house, just now and yelled at me and my dad, he seems to think that I have the ability to drive a car, break out his nephew and get away. He is a deluded man. I feel so sorry for Harry though, having to live with his cousin Dudley, he tried to ambush me before, so I just tripped him up, he landed in a puddle and I skipped happily home. Yeah it was because I'm friends with Harry, and Dudley thinks anyone who is friends with Harry is deluded and retarded. Ha-ha tell Harry he owes me. If you get this soon, send her back if you don't meh, she'll find me, Love Jess. _

I sent Pep off and then went to bed with difficulty, Sugar and Cookie jumped up too. "Damn dogs kicking me out of my own bed." I moaned, getting up again, and grabbing a spare blanket and some old clothes, making a pillow and covering myself with my blanket.

"Meow." Mars sounded, she jumped down, followed by my dogs and they curled up by me. "I give up with you." I said, settling down.

The next few days flew by, soon I was loading up the car, checking that I got everything.

I clambered into the car with Pep in her cage, and then we drove off.

"Traaa alaaaaa laaa alaaalallaallalal" I sang from the back.

"Rwy'n meddwl y byddai'n well gennych fod yn yr ysgol na bod gyda ni!" Dad joked.

"Wrth gwrs i ddim yn dad, yr wyf yn mynd i ysgol hudol gyda grisiau symudol, lluniau siarad, a bob nos am ginio, y bwyd yn ymddangos trwy hud a lledrith!" I laughed.

The landscapes passed by, I dozed off a few times, but finally Kings Cross Station loomed over us. I'm gunna miss my Mum and Dad.

Dad lugged my trunk onto a trolley, I put my bag and Pep on the trolley as well, then pushed it through the station.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" I said, I hugged them tightly, then they walked away.

I looked at the wall and ran at it, and straight through train, I pushed my trolley towards a porter who happily smiled at me and then took my trolley off me.

I grabbed my bag and walked onto the train.

I found an empty compartment and settled down in the corner, legs stretched along the seat, with my book, my bag on the floor, some Muggle sweets spilling out onto the floor.

I waited for Hermione, Ron and Harry.

They shouldn't be long.

"Hey, hey!" Hermione said as she slid the door opened and sat down opposite me.

"Hey Hermione". I said.

She smiled and then poked me hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" I said

"For being lazy Jess! You didn't answer to my last owl!"

"Why thank you. I'm proud to be lazy. I only have one owl. And two friends to talk to Hermione!" I smiled.

She scowled at me.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" I asked from my book.

"No idea, I mean they can't be late, it's only a couple of minutes to go and I just saw Ginny get on the train." Hermione said settling down on the seat opposite me.

"Hi Jess, Hermione, mind if I sit in here with you? I uh don't know anyone else." Ginny said as she appeared in the doorway

"Course, come on in, Gin, you don't have to ask, we won't bite." I said smiling at Ginny.

She sat down and looked around, "I've always wanted to come to Hogwarts, and now I'm scared no one will like me." She said, "Aw don't worry Ginny, everyone loves the Weasleys, except for Snape, but he don't like anyone!" I said encouragly.

Fred and George appeared in the doorway, making a lot of noise and shoving each other.

"Jessie! Hermione!" George laughed.

"Hiya!" I laughed

"Hello." Hermione said, she got out the _Daily Prophet_ and began to read.

"Got anymore of those fireworks?" I asked, sitting up and putting my legs on the floor so they could sit down.

"Yeah in fact. They uh sort of burst before we left the Burrow in my trunk, but we did keep some more!" Fred laughed.

"Oh. I'm guessing your mum yelled at you both then you grinned like idiots and ran off to your room to create more right?" I asked

"Haha you got us! That's what we would do, but it was when we left so we need to order some more supplies and make some more at Hogwarts." George laughed.

It was good to be back, or at least waiting to go back to Hogwarts.

"I just know you too well!" I laughed.

The train tooted and then set off. Ron and Harry missed the train.

"Oh no, Mum won't be happy about that" Fred said as he chewed on a liquorice wand.

"No me neither" George agreed.

"I don't think Hermione would be happy about that" I said, sneaking a glance at Hermione, she had caught her name being spoken and looking up, obviously she heard what I said, she glared at me and flung her book down and dived at me, I dodged and ran away, out of the compartment.

"JESS!" Hermione yelled running after me as I dodged past people going into their compartments.

I lost Hermione when I side dived into the toilets, then I peeped out and saw her run into another section of the train, I quickly got back to my original compartment and burst in.

Percy was standing in front of the twins, who were both laughing as Percy gave them a lecture.

"What's all this about?" I demanded in my most sternest voice, Percy spun, expecting a professor.

I burst out laughing at his expression. "Jess!" Percy scolded. I laughed again, I knew I was being so rude, laughing in his face, but I really couldn't help it.

"I saw you run past me! How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the train!" Percy yelled. I couldn't stop laughing, "Don't laugh at me!" he demanded. "Dude. I-can't-stop-laughing" I spluttered.

He gave up and stomped out the room. I slumped back to my seat and laughed. "Whew! That's the best laugh I've had all year" I said, sitting up. "Me too!" George laughed, Hermione burst into the compartment.

"Percy was just yelling at me for running! Jess it's your fault!" she cried sitting back down. "Oh, same he just yelled at me" I said.

"Grrr Jess! You're like Ron!" she exploded.

"How can you not realise that we got yelled at by a prefect?" she yelled.

"Dude, relax it was just Percy" I said. She sighed and went back to her book.

I glanced at Fred, George and Ginny and smiled.

We spent the train journey laughing at Fred and George, before we changed into our robes.

Me, Hermione and Ginny went down to the changing blocks, together and walked back together.

Ginny was scared about the Sorting Ceremony, worried about Ron and Harry, and annoyed at Percy. As usual. We walked back to the compartment, and had only sat down when Draco Malfoy and his two followers stalked in walking as if he owned the place.

Probably in his small mind he thought he did.

"Oh look the Weaslette had finally joined us." Draco sneered. "Hey. Blonde-headed freak. Go annoy someone who cares" I said "Who's going to make me?" He asked folding his arms. "Me" I said.

"HAHAHAHAHA hear that boys?" Draco sneered. I stood up and faced him

"Oh yeah? You're a puny little rich kid. Wow. I am so scared. Now. Go away and annoy someone who gives a crap" I said.

I put my hands in front of me and pushed Draco out of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle rushed out.

"Now. Leave me and my friends alone." I said sticking my head out the compartment door.

Draco scowled at me but stalked off, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. I looked around and saw Percy stalking over to me. I groaned and went back into the compartment.

"Ugh. Percy! Why does he have to be _everywhere_?" I moaned

"Jess. Did you just shove Malfoy?" Percy demanded coming back into the compartment.

"Yes I did" I said, "Why?" Percy asked, glaring down at me, "Why? Because he insulted your family!" I said

"What?" "He insulted Ginny, your only sister. I was just getting him out of the compartment." I said.

I sat back down and rummaged in my bag. I heard him walk out. "God. You are better than Mum at silencing him" Ginny said. I laughed, I've seen Mrs Weasley in her moods, or at least heard of them from Fred and George.

"S'all in my state of mind" I said, getting out a book and flicking though. I turned and stretched my legs over George and settled.

He laughed then pushed my legs off him. He stood up then he and Fred attacked me, tickling,

"NO! Ewch oddi! Fred! George! Nooo! Os gwelwch yn dda ddod oddi! Ahh!" I screamed.

A Slytherin prefect stormed into our compartment

"What are you doing? And why are you screaming girl?" he demanded.

I looked up from where I was sitting on the floor, and gasped out

"Roeddwn yn cael ymosododd!"

"I'm going to get a teacher" the prefect said, he looked very confused.

He walked out and returned a few minutes later, I was still on the floor clutching my tummy, Fred and George was sitting down grinning at each other, when he returned with the teacher he pointed at me, Fred and George, it was Snape.

"Hi sir!" I sang "You're back." Snape said with a hint of a smile on his face, ah I love annoying my godfather.

"Of course, I'm back. Can't keep me from Hogwarts." I said standing up, I gripped my stomach. "Well what happened?" "Erm, I got attacked?" I said "By whom?" "My mental state of mind attacked me sir" I smiled

"Ten points from Gryffindor for making such stupid comments. Keep going like this and Gryffindor will have no points at all. And to think. Term hasn't even started Evans." Snape said, he turned and walked away.

I glared at the door and then sat down, "Humph" "Thanks for not telling on us, I think you've just saved us from losing another ten" George said. "Ei fod yn iawn" I smiled then played Exploding Snap.

Soon we pulled up at the station I grabbed my bag and set it with the others, and watched the first-years gape at everything and everyone.

"Ah I remember that feeling" I said to Neville as we piled into the carriages, drawn by nothing.

"Yeah I still do, though I mean uh yeah" Neville stuttered

"Don't worry Neville, you're one of the big kids. We have a year of Hogwarts over them. I wonder who's going to be in Gryffindor this year?" I asked

"Ginny, will, all the Weasley's are" Hermione said.

"Yes but they could finally separate her from her brothers. Like Parvati and Padma Patil, they're twins and they're in different houses." I said, "That's true, but look at Fred and George! They're in Gryffindor." Hermione said.

I couldn't wait to get to the feast but sadly we had to wait for the Sorting Ceremony to finish. I was starving. Ginny got Sorted into Gryffindor, finally the feast began.

I missed the constant noises made by Ron when he was eating, I kept looking around the room, hoping ro see Harry and Ron walk in the Hall, I always caught Draco Malfoy looking at me. Soon the food all gone, the first years led to the dorms, while me and Hermione went to the library, to check out some books, which is quite sad, but I wanted to get back into her good books.

We came out armful of books walking toward the dorms.

"Lion Lungs" I said to the Fat Lady, she smiled, welcomed us back and swung forward.

We walked in and Harry and Ron were waiting on the settee.

They stood up when they saw us. "Harry! Ron!" I exclaimed as I dumped my books on the table and ran to hug them. "What the hell?" I asked as I released them, "The portal closed we couldn't get through" Ron started,

"Tell us at breakfast." Hermione ordered. The boys trudged upstairs and into their rooms "That was harsh" I said as I picked up my books. "Yes I know but I bet they were tired" Hermione said leading the way up to our room.

We talked as we unpacked, catching up, sharing sweets and news.

"Can't wait to see who our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is!" I said as I let Pep out of her cage.

"Oh me too! All of Lockhart's book! I love him! He's just so handsome!" Belle said.

"Yeahh bet it's a female." I said walking into our shared bathroom.

I changed into my new pjs, more old joggers and a old t-shirt.

I brushed my teeth and wrote a letter on my bed.

I whistled to Pep and she flew off with the letter, someone turned the lights off and we snuggled down to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! ~ Nox:3**


	3. First Morning Once Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters, which is sad :(**

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by someone knocking on the door, last year it was my turn to wake everyone up, this year it was someone else this year.

I jumped up and changed into my usual skirt, shirt, vest, tights, tie, robes and Converse.

Me and Hermione walked down to the hall, chatting about our lessons.

We sat down wondering about Ron and Harry.

"Ohmygawd, can you believe how Ron and Harry got here last night? There's some rumours going around about a flying car. I heard Seamus and Dean talking about it." I said

"Well?" Hermione asked

"Ron's Father's car! The Ford that Mr Weasley has, they used that!" I squealed, taking some pieces of toast, the doors opened, as usual I ignored the sound, but I heard whispered, so I looked up and saw Ron and Harry walk into the hall, talking as if they didn't drive a magic car to Hogwarts.

"They are complete idiots aren't they?" I asked

"Yes it's a good thing, we're here otherwise they just wouldn't survive. Don't they understand the problems with driving a car to Hogwarts?" Hermione said shaking her head.

Ron and Harry sat down opposite us.

"Honestly you two guys, are the worst, I expect it from you Ron, but not you, Harry!" Hermione said.

"What we do?" Ron asked, "You _drove_ a enchanted car to Hogwarts!" Hermione said, "Yeah! Better than being stuck with the Dursleys for _another_ year Hermione!" Harry said.

I didn't contribute to this arguement, but just ate my breakfast and hurried them all to Herbology in Green House three.

We made our way down there, picking up old lab coats to cover our uniform.

"Morning, everyone, good morning everyone" Professor Spout said. "Good morning Professor Sprout." the class called.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years. Gather around. everyone" she said as she walked up to the front of the room. "Today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties if the Mandrake root?" she asked as she heaved a pot up onto the table.

Hermione immediately put her hand up "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state. It's also dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it" Hermione said smiling,

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor. Now as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet, but they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I've given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So could you please put them on, right away?" Sprout asked as she placed hers on her head.

We all followed her instructions.

"Flaps tight down and watch me closely. You grasp your Mandrake firmly. You pull it sharply up out of the pot" Sprout said as she yanked up her Mandrake, it let out a high pitched cry, which got through my earmuffs, but didn't knock me out, I clutched at my earmuffs,

"Got it? And now dunk it down into another pot, and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm" she said as she done exactly that, suddenly Neville collapsed. "Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs." Sprout said, I glanced over from my side of the table to Hermione and smiled, Draco laughing caught my eye, I gave him a look which shut him up.

I went to Neville and crouched down, I checked his breathing and his pulse. I gave Seamus a thumbs up. "No ma'am he's just fainted" Seamus said. "Yes well, just leave him there. Right on we go. Plenty of pots to go around, grasp your Mandrake and pull it up" Sprout said, I got up and went back to my place.

I grasped mine and pulled at the same time as everyone else, the cries hurt my ears a lot. We re-potted all lesson. Then we had Charms, then Lunch. Ron had borrowed some Spellotape and was trying to tape his wand back together. "Say it. I'm doomed" Ron said as he stared as his wand, it was slightly bent and sticky with tape.

"You're doomed" Harry said, suddenly a flash was seen over my head, I ducked and turned.

There was a shrimp of a boy standing behind me with a massive camera in his hands.

"Hi Harry! I'm Colin Creevey! I'm in Gryffindor too!" Colin said excitedly. "Er hi Colin" Harry stuttered still blinking from the flash. "Excuse me, person here" I said. "Ron. Is that your owl?" Dean asked, he pointed up to the ceiling where a dark grey owl was swooping down.

The bird swooped lower and flew head first into the bowl full of crisps. I shook my head at the poor owl "Bloody birds a menace" Ron muttered taking the letter of the old owl. I held Errol by his claws and helped him up. He nudged my shoulder then flew off.

"Uh oh." Ron said looking at the letter in his hands. "Look, everyone, Weasley's got himself a Howler" Seamus said "Go on Ron. I ignored one from my Gran once. It was horrible." Neville said.

Ron was shaking when he opened the letter. The letter dropped from his hands and flew up in front of his face

"_Ronald Weasley! How dare you steal that car! I am absolutely disgusted! Your father is now facing an inquiry at work and it is entirely all you fault! If you put another toe out of line we'll bring you straight home! Oh and Ginny, dear congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud"_ the voice screeched, at the end it softened.

I looked at the shredded letter on the table and gasped, "Ohmygawd" I said, my voice clear. I looked back at Ron and his face was pure terror.

He looked at the rest of us then around the hall, everyone was staring at him, he gulped then walked out the hall, leaving his food uneaten, which was unusual.

Me, Harry and Hermione looked at each other then rushed out after him.

We found him waiting outside our Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, head in hands. "Ron it wasn't that bad" I said "That bad? It was bloody horrible" Ron said "Yeah it was" "Jess!" Hermione cried "What? I'm just agreeing. No need to sugar coat it." I said

"You are no help" Hermione said. "Thanks" I said as the rest of our classmates joined us "Enjoy the Howler Weasley?" Draco teased. "Oh grow up Draco" I said, he sneered at me "Don't get involved with the weasels business" Draco drawled

"Why wouldn't I? He is one of my best mates" I said "Bad choice" Draco muttered

"Nahh dude you're making the bad choice here, one karma diwrnod yn gonna brathu chi ar y gasgen" I said, Draco scowled at me, then turned away.

We walked to our new classroom, I gaped at the room it was absolutely covered in pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart, I rushed to sit down by Hermione.

We sat talking loudly until a door, on the top of the steps opened and a man walked in.

"Let me introduce you to your new defence against the arts teacher. Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of Witch Weekly most-charming smile award" Lockhart said as he flounced down the steps and flashed us his smile, I heard most girls sigh, I had to cover my laugh.

"But I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him" Lockhart laughed at his own joke

"Ha-ha, very funny. Not." I whispered, Hermione glared at me

"Now be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizards" Lockhart tapped a cage covered with a piece of cloth, the cage began to shake,

"You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room, know only that no harm can be fall you whilist I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!" Lockhart yelled, he pulled the cloth of the cage and it revealed these blue thingys.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus laughed. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies" Lockhart said "Hahahaha!" Seamus laughed again "Laugh if you will Mr Finnegan but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make off them" Lockhart yelled as he opened the cage and released the pixies on us.

Books were pushed off the tables, pages ripped out of books, a massive scramble for the door I was chased to the back of the room, under the dinosaur skeleton.

I was swatting away the pixies, from attacking me.

Suddenly a cracking noise was heard, I looked up and saw the dinosaur skeleton crashing towards me, I ducked and dove out of the way, but it caught my leg and I was trapped.

"Ah! OW! Hyn yn brifo athro ow cymaint dwp! Aw" I cried, and grabbed my leg.

"_Imobulus!" _Hermione yelled she smiled at the pixies, slowly moving in the air, looks of shock on their faces. Then Hermione spotted me,

"Jess!" she cried running over to me Harry went and got the Lockhart from the office, Lockhart was shaking when he showed himself, he walked among the slow moving pixies, to me lying on the floor with Hermione fussing.

He face turned white when he saw me. "Uh, er-" "I'm going to get the nurse" Ron interupted running out the room "Er yes, good boy, um yes, now let me fix that" Lockhart said

"NO!" I yelled he just nodded and left me alone, the nurse arrived and yelled at Lockhart, she gathered flicked her wand and the dinosaur skeleton lifted off me, it only damaged one leg so I could limp it to the infirmary.

"I hope this leg is fixed by tomorrow, for the try outs, I want to get some practice in!" I said as I lay waiting for the nurse, who walked into the room and gave me a potion, and instantly my leg was better

"Whoop! Thank you, nurse!" I said

"Your welcome, Jess, but you are going to have a limp for a few days, or weeks." the nurse said I smiled at her

"You can go now" she said, I jumped up from the bed and limped with Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the room.

We walked to the Gryffindor common room, "How's the leg?" Neville asked as we walked into the common room, "Fine, I think it was broken, I've gotta limp now for a while. Meh, I've had worse, right?" I said, "Yeah I remember last year when you had that fit, ergh horrible" Seamus said "I agree at least you only had to watch I had the pain" "But it must have been worth it though, you got to hit Snape"

"Ah true, sadly I didn't know I was doing that." I said, we laughed then went to Charms, we had dinner after that then relaxing time.

I played Exploding Snap with the twins and Ginny. I lost as usual.

* * *

**Thanks for reading all you lovely people! PLEASEEEE REVIEW! ~ Nox**


	4. Quidditch

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

Two weeks into the term was the Quidditch trials. I had put my name down for Chaser, seeing as a Chaser has left so there was one more space left, and I was hoping for it.

I grabbed my _Nimbus 2001_ broom from my trunk and a cloak then headed down to the pitch with Harry. He kept talking about the game.

"You're trying out too?" George asked as he caught up with us "Aye! I love the game, I read _Quidditch Weekly_ in the holidays and I really wanted to try out for Chaser." I said. "Good! You'll be stuck with Wood. He's mad about it. Lives it" Fred laughed "Breathes it." George said "And dreams it!" Fred finished.

"Wow. Must be mad" I laughed, "Yeah, knowing him he planned Quidditch the whole holiday" George laughed.

We got to the pitch, where the team went and got changed into their robes then Wood came out. He was quite handsome, to be honest, he gave the rest of us a quick look over, stopping at me then began to talk.

"I can guess all of you like Quidditch, but are you mad enough to live it?" he rambled off into a long speech, then told us to get into the air.

He had the team survey us, the people trying out, based around the pitch, he tested us out at one at a time. I was fifth. He called me up, "Jessica Evans!" he called, I mounted my broom quickly and shot up by him.

"It's Jess. Never Jessica. I hate it. Only pompous big heads like Percy Weasley calls me Jessica." I said smiling at him

"Hmm you've got good balance, and a lot of cheek you're going for Chaser right?" he asked, smiling back at me. "Yup." I said, grinning at him.

"Good, fly over to the posts and stay there" Oliver said, I nodded and was off like a shot. Harry was near me, he waved and smiled while the twins, on the other side of the pitch gave me thumbs up.

I smiled and watched as Oliver flew up to me with the Quaffle. "Here. Try and score it past me" he said chucking me the Quaffle, I caught it, tucked it under my arm.

I looped back then waited until he was ready, then raced forward, faked right then scored left. I looped back and saw him grinning.

"Brilliant! Have you ever flown before? Did you see the first match last year? You fly like Harry!" Oliver said as floated "Um, yeah but on a school broom, this one is mine. And the second question's answer is no" I said

"Why not?" he asked, "I was lying unconciouss in the Infirmary after being shoved down three flights of stairs." I said. "Oh, well, you can go back to the common room, I'm sure Harry will tell you how great you were" he laughed, "Ta!" I laughed shooting off.

I landed outside the pitch and slung the broom over my shoulder and made my way back to the castle, then in the common room I thought I'd finally start on the mountain of homework.

I was sitting curled up in the arm chair, with my Potions essay on my knees, quill in hand, ink on the arm when the team came storming in, I was humming under my breath as I wrote the Wolfsbane potion is a new potion made to make a werewolves full moon almost normal. If the potion is taken then the werewolf will have a painless full moon and mostly humane in such speech.

"Jess!" Harry yelled. "Ow! Jeez Harry!" I cried when I knocked over the ink "Give me a warning of you're ever going to scream in my ear again!" I said, putting the parchment and quill down and hurridly wiping up the ink back into the bottle with my wand. "What Harry?" I asked

"You're on the team!" Harry said. "What team?" I asked, I looked up and saw the Quidditch team grinning down at me.

"Oh the Quidditch team?" I asked. "What other team is there?" Harry laughed.

A grin broke through my face. "Hey Wood, as you can tell she's a bit slow at getting her head around things." George said, tapping my head.

"I am not slow!" I cried. "Yes Jess. You are. It took you ages just now!"

"That's because I'm working on a potions essay! And Harry scared me half to death!" I said.

George raised his eyebrows at me. "Which I should be doing right now" I said

"Come on. You just got into the Quidditch team!" Fred cried,

"I know I know. Except this needs to be finished-"

"You're sounding like Hermione, quick Fred!" George yelled, he grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me into a fire mans lifted

"AH! George! Put me down! NOW!" I cried. George put me back down grinning like a monkey and I chased him through the portrait.

He laughed as he stopped running, seeing me grinning at him from the portrait. "You got me" He admitted, running his hand through his hair. "Good!" I said, but we walked back to the team laughing.

"Something we miss?" Fred teased, "Not really" I smiled, I think I was blushing. I sneaked a look at George and saw his ears go red. "Ooooooh" Fred teased.

"I'll be back now" I said, edging around Angelina to gather up my things

"You better be. Fred, George, go down to the kitchens and get some food" Oliver said

"Ay ay Wood!" they chanted and rambled off towards the portrait.

I took my things up to my room and shrugged off my cloak, changed into something more fitting and less unflattering then went back down to the common room

"See I'm back" I said walking over to them. They cheered. "The new Chaser!" Oliver called. "What? Jess you made the team?" Seamus asked

"Yeah" I laughed. Fred and George came back with loads of food in their arms. "How did you get past the teachers?" I laughed taking a pasty from a tray. "We have our ways" they laughed.

It was a sort of party, all night. My first training session was early on Sunday morning. When we woke up me and Harry had Quidditch practice. We got changed and headed down stairs to meet with the team.

"Hi guys!" I said as we sat down for breakfast. We ate quickly, grabbed our brooms and then headed out for the Quidditch field. "I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're gonna train earlier, harder and longer. What? I don't believe it." Oliver Woods said as he led us through the corridors.

He had spotted the Slytherin team walking towards us.

"Oh great" I muttered "Where do you think you're going Flint?" Oliver asked

"Quidditch practice" Flint answered

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today" Oliver said

"Easy Wood. I've got a note" Flint said, he held up a rolled up parchment. Oliver took it from him and read aloud

"_I, Professor Severus Snape, hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker._ You've got a new Seeker. Who?" Oliver asked.

Flint stepped aside and Draco stepped forward.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked in disbelief

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year" Draco said changing the broom to his other arm, it was a _Nimbus 2001_, like me! I heard people on my team gasp.

"Those are _Nimbus 2001_s. How did you get those?" Ron asked

"A gift, from Draco's father"

"You see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best" Draco said smugly

"Yeah hawl rhodd gwaedlyd" I said

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent" Hermione said, Draco stalked towards Hermione,

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mud-blood" Draco spat, I heard people gasp, I knew how much she hated that word, I left the team and walked to Hermione and put my arm around Hermione, and raised my eye brows at Draco, egging him on.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy. Eat slugs!" Ron yelled, getting out his wand and waving it at Draco, a green light appeared in the centre and threw Ron back

"Ron!" I yelled the Gryffindors ran to Ron, who was looking as if he was going to hurl.

"You okay Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron suddenly barfed up a slug, the hex had hit Ron. "Ew" People muttered. Me, Harry and Hermione helped Ron up.

"Wow! Can you turn him around Harry?" Colin asked "No Collin, get out of the way!" Harry said

"Let's take him to Hagrid's, he'll know what to do" Harry said.

We were leading him past the Slytherins when I left them and turned to the Slytherins,

"You know Draco, you could really have a good wash, and Flint? You might want to get some braces or at least buy some mouthwash, your teeth are ffiaidd. And Draco you should really just grow the hell up. Rydych yn fachgen bach pathetic" I said smiling and dancing away from them, they stared at me in confusion

"Jessica Evans, come here please" McGonagall said. I heard the Slytherins laugh behind me.I ignored them.

"Yes Professor?" "How are you doing?" "Er I'm fine, really, didn't like the Dark Arts lesson yesterday" I said "Why not?"

"Professor Lockhart let loose some Cornish Pixies and told me, Harry, Ron and Hermione to gather them up, but my leg was stuck under a dinosaur skeleton, and Neville was up on the chandelier I think that lesson was bad." I said

"Oh I will need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about that. You're okay though? About what happened last year?"

"Oh yes I had forgotten, oh um, not that bad, I had, Ron, Harry and Hermione with me all day." I said

"Oh ok, now make sure you do your Transfiguration essay please"

"Okay professor." I said and walked back to my team

"What was that about?" Oliver asked

"Just wanted to know how my first week was." I said, we turned and walked towards the common room

"Why?"

"Because, um first week was the anniversary of my brother dying, or we think. By two years, I forgot."

"Oh I remember last year" George said

"Yeah, Malfoy _actually_ apologised to you" Fred finished

"Ah good times" I said

"Good times? Your brother died!"

"Not exactly. He was exactly like me, he went to Hogwarts, he was in Gryffindor, and he was best mates with a Weasley! Just like me! We think he was sort of kidnapped." I said

"How? What Weasley?" Oliver asked "I'm best mates with Ron. Those two idiots are my friends too." I said

"No I mean your brother"

"Oh his best mate was Bill Weasley, my brother was supposed to help a professor here, I think either Dark Arts or Potions" I said

"Just friends?" Fred asked he nodded at George they lunged at me, picked me up and tipped me upside down

"FRED! GEORGE! RHOI NAWR LAWR ME!" I screamed, switching to Welsh.

"Put her down boys." Oliver said, Fred and George dropped me. "Ow!" I yelled, they reached down and pulled me up.

I spun on them and whacked them both on the arm

"Ow! What was that for?" Fred asked, I gave him a look then stalked up stairs.

I changed into some skinnys and a t-shirt, then laced up my Converse and wrote out my Transfigurations essay, Hermione walked up the stairs, "Hi Hermione" I said "Hi Jess, Ron's stopped throwing up slugs"

"Oh thank gawd, sorry I wasn't there, McGonagall told me to finish this off." I said waving the parchment

"Oh it's ok, Hagrid made me feel better about being Muggle-born, that I shouldn't care, what Malfoy calls me" Hermione said, she sat down at the end of my bed

"That is what I've been saying, for the past year Hermione, if only you would listen to me." I said. "I know, just had to hear it again, from a different person" Hermione said softly.

"Oh I get it, well I think I'm going to annoy Fred and George, are they still there?" I asked, setting down my work.

"Er they were when I was down there"

"Ok, I'll see you soon!" I said jumping up and running down stairs, Fred and George was still there, so I poked them, still angry at them for turning me upside down.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Sorry it's taking so long to update but I've got cadets :) and I'm trying to get promoted, and I reallllyyy want to get promoted so for a while-longer than usual maybe, I won't be updating as much as I concentrate on cadets. ~ Nox**


	5. The Voice

The Voice.

"Hey, Harry, Ron you okay?" I asked "Yeah, no more slugs, it was horrible" Ron shuddered "Must have been" I said

"Oh and to top it all off for detention tonight, I've got to polish the bloody trophies with Filch" Ron exclaimed

"Awwwwwww, what about you Harry?" "Lockhart's office, answering fan mail"

"Tough luck! Lockhart's fanmail. _Dear Gilderoy Lockhart, you're books are so well written! I love how you word them! They have helped so much! Oh I love you!_ Good luck with them..." I mocked

"I know, it's in 10 minutes, come on Ron, let's be early" Harry said "For a change" I put in

"Hey Evans?" Oliver called, I walked over to him "Er yeah? You can call me Jess you know?" I asked

"Okay Jess. What did you say to the Slytherins?"

"Oh I told, Malfoy to have a good wash and for Flint to get some braces and mouthwash" I said

"Braces?" "They straighten out your teeth and line them up." I said "Oh, I get it now" "It's a Muggle thing" I said.

"Here, I need help with these Quidditch plans" Oliver said, I smiled and pointed out that he had sent in the wrong chaser, he was brand new like me but had no practice at all and was useless.

"Why don't you keep Katie and Angelina? They are good chasers." I said

"Yeah, okay, and I'll put you in as the third chaser. You're good and we'll work hard to get you better" Oliver said I smiled

"I'm okay, Harry said I had the best Chaser audition" I said

"Yes, you did, I hope we win now!" Oliver said, I laughed and stood up."See ya" I said.

I wandered back over to Fred and George. Then I annoyed them until dinner, then changed into my uniform and walked with them down to dinner, Hermione joined us, then Ron, but Harry never showed.

"Wonder where he is?" Hermione asked "Maybe he just wasn't hungry? I get that sometimes." I suggested

"Could be. And you? Not hungry, that is impossible!" Ron said, we ate in silence, then went to find Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione cried when Harry walked towards us. "Did you hear it?" Harry asked "Hear what?" Ron asked "That voice" Harry said "What voice?" I asked

"Voice what voice?" Hermione asked

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office. And then again just-" Harry said, he strained to listen for something that wasn't there,

"It's moving! I think it's going to kill!" Harry said, he took off running, with me, Ron and Hermione following. "Kill?" Ron squeaked

"Harry! Wait! Not so fast!" Hermione yelled.

I caught up to Harry first, we were in a corridor with water on the floor, I looked on the floor and Harry followed my gaze, there were spiders, scuttling in a line, Ron and Hermione joined us and watched the spiders.

"Strange, I've never seen spiders act like that" Harry said

"I don't like spiders" Ron whimpered, I looked onto the floor, there was a reflection, something written on the wall in a deep red, I nudged Harry and he looked too.

"What's that?" Ron asked, we looked up,

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir...beware" Hermione said, "It's written in blood!" I said.

"Oh no!" Harry said I gave a gasp, there hanging on the wall upside down was a cat, hanging by its tail.

Harry walked forwards, then kids started to turn around corners and walk towards us, I turned away from the cat and walked to the window,

"It's Filch's cat. It's Mrs Norris" Harry said.

The kids that had walked towards us, crowded around, I noticed Oliver, was in the front, watching me and Harry,

"What's happening?" some kids whispered

"Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next, Mud-bloods" Draco spat at me and Hermione.

I glared at him. "What's going on here? Go on make way, make way" Filch said as he pushed through the crowds.

"Potter? What are you-" Filch trailed off as he noticed Mrs Norris behind Harry.

"Mrs Norris? You've murdered my cat" Filch said, making his way to Harry "No-No" Harry stuttered

"I'll kill you" Filch said grabbing Harry's collar. "I'll kill you!" Filch yelled.

"Argus!" Dumbledore called, walking through the crowds towards us,

"I..." Dumbledore started, he saw the writing on the wall

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately" Dumbledore said.

Me, Harry, Hermione, and Ron started to walk with the rest of the kids.

"Everyone except you four." Dumbledore said, the four of us slowly turned to look at Dumbledore.

"She's not dead, Argus, she has been Petrified." Dumbledore explained.

"Ah thought so! So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could've spared her" Lockhart said he was staring at Mrs Norris.

I saw some teachers raise their eyebrows in disbelief.

"But how she was Petrified I cannot say" Dumbledore said

"Ask him. It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall! Filch spat

"It's not true sir! I swear! I never touched Mrs Norris!" Harry defended

"Rubbish" Filch muttered

"If I might, headmaster?" Snape asked stepping forward

"Perhaps Potter and his friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, however, the circumstances are suspicious, I for one didn't see Potter at dinner" Snape said, staring down at Harry,

"I'm afraid that's my doing Severus, you see Harry was helping me answer fan mail" Lockhart said.

"That's why me, Ron and Jess went looking for him professor" Hermione said

"Yeah, We'd just found him when he said" Hermione continued "Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape asked staring down at her

"Pan ddywedodd nad oedd yn llwglyd" I said. The teachers looked confused. I made some quick transulations in my mind.

"Uh, when he said that he wasn't hungry" I said quickly. Snape turned to stare at me

"We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs Norris" Harry said. Snape turned to face Dumbledore.

"Innocent until proven guilty" Dumbledore said.

"My cat has been Petrified. I want to see some punishment!" Filch demanded,

"We will be able to cure her Argus. As I understand Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake, when matured, a potion will be made, which will revive Mrs Norris and in the mean time I strongly recommend caution to all." Dumbledore said.

He finally let the four of us go, we scuttled off towards the common room

"It's a bit strange isn't it?" Hermione said "Strange?" Harry repeated "What? I asked

"You hear this voice, a voice only you can hear and then Mrs Norris turns up Petrified?" Hermione said

"That is strange" I mused as we climbed the stairs leading to the dorms.

"Do you think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others, I mean?" Harry asked "Are you mad?" Ron asked

"No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign" Hermione said walking ahead of us, a picture on the wall, woke up "She's right you know" the picture said.

We continued climbing after Hermione.

While Hermione, Ron and Harry talked, I wrote out my Potions homework twice, one had all stars on it and then I edited my Transfiguration essay, then went to my nice warm bed.


	6. Learning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

The next day we had Transfiguration first.

We were talking while waiting for McGonagall to finish work on her desk.

"Could I have your attention please? Right now today we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so, One, two, three _Vera Verto_, now it's your turn. Who would like to go first? Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked.

"Sure, okay sorry Pep." I said to my owl I tapped the air three times then tapped Pep's tail softly, _"Vera Verto_" I said, my beautiful black owl turned into a glass goblet, with gold rimming the edge.

"Nicely done Miss Evans, Ah Mr Weasley. One two three _Vera Verto_" McGonagall said.

I picked up Pep as the goblet and looked at it, it had a thick black like surrounding the bottom with one white line running through it.

"_Vera Verto!" _Ron said. His rat turned half way the goblet was furry and had a tail. "That wand needs replacing Mr Weasley" McGonagall said.

Hermione raised her hand, "Yes Miss Granger?" McGonagall said, everyone turned to face Hermione.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked

"Very well. You all know of course that Hogwarts was formed over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders coexisted quite harmonisly, one did not" McGonagall said

"Three guesses who" Ron muttered to Harry.

McGonagall nodded at Ron and continued

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, pure-bloods."

I turned to look at McGonagall, and I caught Draco's eyes, he raised his eyebrows and smiled a sickening smile, I turned from him feeling something churn in my tummy.

"Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until the time that his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within and by so doing purge the school of all those in Slytherin's view were unworthy to study magic" McGonagall said, she paused

"Muggle-borns" Hermione put in.

"Well naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such Chamber has been found." McGonagall finished "Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione asked, I perked my head up and looked at McGonagall.

"The Chamber is said to be the home of something that only the heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." McGonagall finished, she continued telling us how to change our animals, halfway through the lesson McGonagall taught us how to un-change them.

"_Verto Vera_" I said I tapped Pep and she turned back into a gorgeous black owl with a white line down her back. Pep looked up to me, with accusing eyes and turned her back on me, hooting angrily. "I don't think she likes Transfiguration lessons" I said to Hermione, I reached forward and stroked Pep's soft spot, she immediatly turned and nuzzled into my shoulder.

"You're forgiven" Hermione laughed. After Transfiguration we were walking in the corridors.

"Do you think it's true? Do you think really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked "Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall was really worried. All the teachers are." Hermione said "If there really is a Chamber of Secrets and it has really has been opened, that means" Harry trailed

"The heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is _who?_" I asked "Let's think, who do, we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?" Ron asked "If you're about Malfoy" Hermione said

"Of course! You heard him!-You'll be next Mud-bloods" Ron said "I heard him. But Malfoy? The heir of Slytherin?" Hermione laughed

"Well maybe Ron's right, Hermione. I mean look at his family, the whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries" Harry said "That is true and a good point Hermione" I said

"Crabbe and Goyle must know! Maybe we could trick them into telling" Ron said "Even they aren't that thick, but there might be another way" "Oh! Are on about the-?" "Yes, mind you it will be difficult. Not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules" Hermione said

"Who cares?" I said "And it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous." Hermione continued. We changed our course and headed for the library "Aarrgghhh I can't find it!" I was looking at _Potions for experts_. "It's not in here" I said to Hermione she found a book and flicked through,

"Here it is! The Polyjuice Potion" Hermione said, we walked over to the boys who was flicking through books "Properly brewed. The Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another" Hermione said

"You mean if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked "Yes." Hermione said

"Wicked! Malfoy will tell us anything" Ron said, I took the book of Hermione and looked at the instructions, they were very complex,

"Exactly, but it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion" I said, I scanned through the list of ingredients:

_Lacewing Flies, Crude Antiomony, Leeches, Flacweed, Sul Ammonitne, Knotgrallblades. _

"I'm out of the question then, I can't take this potion" "Why not?" Hermione asked "I'm allergic to Flacweed." I shrugged Harry and Ron looked quizley at me "What? I went to St Mungos last summer I accidently took some and I burst up like a balloon" I said

"How long will it take to make" Harry asked "A month" Hermione said "A Month?" Harry yelled, he looked around then back at Hermione.

"But Hermione, if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!" Harry said lowering his voice. "I know, but it's all we've got" Hermione said.

We rushed to dinner, "Hey Jess ready for tomorrow?" Oliver called

"Of course" I called back, I turned to Harry "What am I ready for tomorrow?" I asked in a hushed voice

"It's your first game of Quidditch. We're playing against Slytherin tomorrow" Harry said

"Oh yeah" I said we ate dinner then I worked on my homework, Potions, Charms and Astrology, done it all then went to bed.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait... but Family Guy has become addicting :) just started the Halfblood Prince :) ~ Nox


	7. Games

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Woke up in the morning feeling quite happy, changed into my casuals and skipped down to breakfast,

"Hey hey" I said sitting in between Harry and Oliver.

"How're you feeling? Nervous?" Oliver asked.

"Can't wait, of course, it's the first game of the season and my first everplayedgameofQuidditch! Ohmygawd wyf yn edrych ymlaen felly ar gyfer yfory! Yay!" I rushed.

I grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it humming _Gotta get that_ under my breath.

"You are really weird you know that Jess?" Oliver asked

"Oh I know, people keep telling me, hoping that'll I'll grow out of the 'phase' but I doubt it" I said,

Oliver smiled and laughed under his breath

"Good luck to any guy who gets you Jess" Oliver said

"Oi watch it, I'm only twelve and my dad won't let me date until I'm thirteen at least, anyway, if anyone wanted to date me they'd have to ask Ron's and Harry's permission first!" I said

"Yeah, we have a strict rule with her" Harry smiled

"She needs our permission" Ron said. Oliver laughed.

We finished breakfast, grabbed our brooms and changed into our Quidditch robes.

We then headed out for the changing rooms.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us, no point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers-"

"Too true." George muttered.

"And we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team." Oliver said.

He looked around at the Chasers and Beaters, then looked directly at Harry.

"It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have more than a rich Father. Get that Snitch before Malfoy. Or die trying. We have got to win today Harry. We've got to." Olive said, looking so stern.

"So, no pressure" Fred joked. Oliver led us out onto the pitch.

We flew around and then settled into our positions, Oliver gave me a small wave and a smile from his post, the game began, Katie Bell threw me the Quaffle, I flew off towards the hoops, Flint dove down towards me but I pulled to the left and out of his way.

He reached towards me but I flew past him I pulled back my arm and shot the Quaffle straight into the highest hoop.

"Ten points to Gryffindor", me and Katie Bell shot two more, but then Slytherin started to win, soon it was thirty-ninety to Slytherin.

A bludger started to chase Harry around the pitch, it wouldn't leave him alone, in the end we had a time out.

We huddled together back on the ground. "What's going on?" Oliver asked Fred, George and Harry.

"We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina scoring?" he asked.

"We were twenty feet above her stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry." George said.

"Someone's fixed it. It won't leave Harry alone. The Slytherins must have done something to it." Fred added.

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practise and there was nothing wrong with them then..." Oliver said, Madam Hooch was making her way over to us.

"Listen, just let me deal with this Bludger, okay?" Harry said

"No Harry, you can't deal with something trying to kill you!" I said

"Jess, I can okay?" Harry said. "No Harry! Don't!" I cried. Oliver looked in thought.

"Don't be stupid. It'll take your head off" Fred said

"Oliver, if you didn't tell him to die trying he wouldn't be saying this!" I said.

"Come on Oliver, tell them to leave me deal with it." Harry said, Madam Hooch was standing next to Oliver "Ready to resume play?" she asked,

"All right, Fred George, you heard Harry, leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger." Oliver said we kicked off and resumed playing, I griminced whenever I saw the Bludger nearly kill Harry.

I flew past the other team's Beater with the Quaffle when he raised his arm and whacked the bat on my back, my broom dipped, there was a chorus of boos from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

I ignored the pain shooting up my back, determined to get the Quaffle into the hoop but Flint was flying behind me closely followed by and Beater, who had a bludger.

Flint grabbed the bat and swung at the bludger. I saw George swoop down with the Beater's bat raised.

I tried to dodge it but it hit me in the base of my neck, I dropped the Quaffle and literally flew off my broom.

I felt the air rushing up at me as I shot downwards, I screamed, another spell was called out and I landed quite softly on the ground, boos heard from Gryffindors and cheers heard from Slytherins.

The pain in the back of my head worsened as I landed, and then I blacked out. I woke up at the infirmary still in pain, with the whole Gryffindor teams around me, and another bed.

"Hi guys" I muttered pulling myself up. "Hey!" Oliver said, he looked at me with concern "Everything alright?" Oliver asked

"I think so. Who won?" I asked as the nurse bustled around me, she gave me a potion, I gulped it down and felt so much better.

"We did, thanks to Harry, he caught the snitch, he's there" Oliver said pointing to the next bed over,

Harry looked at me and gave me a wave, I jumped out of the bed and walked over

"Hey Harry congrats" I said

"Congrats? I had my bone crushed by a rouge bludger, then Lockhart tried to fix it but all he did was make my bones in my right arm disappear!" "Oh gawd!" I muttered.

Everyone had to leave then so me and Hermione went to do homework while Ron stared out of a window.

He kept looking around the room, the next time he did I waved to him madly. "What?" He asked, "I'll help you with your Potions essay. I bet you've only done a quarter." I said, he got up and sat by me and we worked together.

I helped Ron with most of his homework that night, then I skipped dinner, but I did ask George if he could fetch me up some scraps.

I stayed in the common room reading my book.

Fred and George did as I asked they handed me a sandwich, "Thanks" I said

"So why did you miss dinner?" George asked "Dunno, just wanted to read. I really couldn't be bothered to go down." I said,

"Ahh so you little bookworm, anything planned for tonight?" "Sleeeeeeeep" I said smiling. "Okay then, you are officially Mental Jess._ You_ missing dinner is unheard of." Fred said "C'mon something is up" George said poking me,

"No there is not, can't a girl skip dinner?" I said "Nope. Not unless there's something wrong." "Fine, if I can't get peace here I'm going" I said getting up and walking to my bed.

I lay down and pulled the curtains around me, I changed and then snuggled down under the blankets, too tired to notice anything.

* * *

:3 meow. How do you think Jess's character is going? Please tell me :) ~ Nox


	8. The Potion, the Club and Christmas!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Next day, it was full of Charms, Potions and Transfigurations.

Days were passing by really fast, the potion was coming along really well.

After all the lessons me, Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared into the girls loo, it was empty, as usual.

"Again? You mean the Chamber of Secrets been opened before?" Hermione asked, me and her was sitting on the floor stirring and adding things to the cauldron in front of us.

"Of course. Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school here, now he's taught Draco how to do it" Ron said

"Honesty Ron, Draco Malfoy open the Chamber of Secrets? He has no brains too!" I said

"Maybe, we'll have to wait for the Polyjuice potion to know for sure" Hermione said

"Enlighten me, why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight in the middle of the girls Lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Ron asked

"No" I said as I dropped a few Lacewing flies into the potion "No one ever comes in here" Hermione said "Why?" "Moaning Myrtle" me and Hermione said in unsion "Who?" "Moaning Myrtle" Hermione said again

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked Moaning Myrtle had slowly drifted out of her cubicle and towards us, she gave me a small smile then glared at the words Ron just said.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle!" she spat. "I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?" Myrtle yelled, she gave out a loud cry and dived back into her toilet.

"She's a little sensitive" Hermione said. "Who's going to the Defence after school club?" I asked

"Me, I want to learn some spells" Hermione said "No you just want to look at him" I said teasing her, she flushed a deep pink,

"Ohmygawd, I was right?" I asked "Er no!" Hermione yelled, I looked at Ron and Harry and smiled.

"C'mon, let's go" I said, we walked together into a smaller hall where a long table was in the centre.

There was students walking around the table, me, Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the year and pushed our way to the front.

Lockhart strutted about on the table and looked down at us, I leaned onto the table and looked at my nails, need to re-paint the cracked orange, yellow, blue, green and pink.

"Gather around! Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start a duelling club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourself. As I myself have done on countless occasions" Lockhart said as he strutted across the table.

"For all details, see my published works" Lockhart finished, I turned to face Ron and Harry

"Yeah, right if he was trying to save me I would rather die, I don't trust him" I whispered

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape, he has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear" Lockhart said.

But then again I did have a little bit of worry in me, after all Snape is my god father.

Snape and Lockhart stepped up to each other and raised their wands. They bowed and walked ten paces away from each other. They turned to face each other, they raised their wands again "One, two, three" Lockhart called

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Snape yelled jets of light shot out of Snape's wand and hit Lockhart, who flew backwards.

Some of the boys let out loud laughs, the girls had worried expressions on their faces, while I had a big grin.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione whispered "Who cares?" Ron whispered back, Lockhart stood up and tried to calm down his hair, then he started to walk towards Snape

"An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do and if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been too easy" Lockhart bluffed, Snape kept a bored expression on his face

"Perhaps it would be Professor to teach the students how to block unfriendly spells" Snape said "An excellent suggestion Professor Snape, let's have a volunteer pair, ah Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Lockhart suggested

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a match box. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy perhaps?" Snape asked, he turned and beckoned to Draco.

I patted Harry's arm as he walked past, he smiled back at me and jumped up onto the table.

Harry and Draco walk towards each other, then stop when they are near, they raise their wands then bow, then walking ten paces away from each other, then turning and raising wands again.

"Wands at the ready, on the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm, we don't want any accidents here. One, two-" Lockhart yelled

"_Everte Statum!"_ Draco yelled pointing his wand at Harry, who got flung back, he got up and aimed at Draco,

"_Rictusempra!_" Harry yelled, his charm hit Draco in the chest and he flew backwards, he landed by Snape, who grabbed Draco by the scuff and pushed him towards Harry

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart yelled as Draco aimed at Harry again

"_Serpentsortia!_" a snake appeared out of Draco's wand and slithered towards Harry, it slid along in a zig-zag, the kids near it cowered back, I stayed put, but Ron pulled the back of my robes and pulled me back.

The snake hisses its way towards Harry.

"Don't move Potter" Snape said starting to walk towards the snake "I'll get rid of it for you" "Allow me professor Snape" Lockhart said raising his wand at the snake,

Snape stopped short and looked at Lockhart "_Alarle Ascendere!" _Lockhart yelled the charm that shot from his wand hit the snake and it flew into the air and back down, hissing even more, annoyed.

Harry looks at the snake and makes little hissing noises, the snake looked at Harry then turned on another student sliding along towards the edge, it was Justin Finch-Fletchly from Hufflepuff, he edged away slowly, his eyes never leaving the snake, I held my breath and waited,.

"_Vipera Evanesca!" _Snape said, his wand aimed at the snake, the charm hit the snake and the snake burned up, and disappeared, I let out my breath and looked at Harry, he looked sort of scared.

"What are you playing at?" Justin choked out. Harry looked at Snape, then Lockhart and then us. He jumped of the table and walked out of the room,

"C'mon" I whispered to Ron and Hermione, we followed Harry up to the common room

"You're a Parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked "I'm a what?" Harry said "You can talk to snakes" Hermione explained "I know. I mean I accidently set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. Once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it" Harry said.

"No, they can't. It's not a very common gift Harry. This is bad" Hermione said "What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-" Harry said "Oh that's what you said" Ron interrupted "You were there! You heard me!" Harry said.

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language" Ron said "I spoke a different language?" Harry asked "But I didn't realize, how can I speak a different language without knowing I can?" Harry asked "It's weird, Harry, you've gotta admit that! The Slytherin House symbol is a snake because Salazar Slytherin was a Parcelmouth too!" I said

"Exactly, now the whole schools gonna think you're his great-great-great grandson or something" Ron said "But I'm not! I can't be" Harry said "He lived a thousand years ago, for all we know, you could be." Hermione said. But that would mean I could be as well.

Later that night we went to the study hall, taking our Charms work with us, as we wrote it out Harry kept looking around himself, catching people looking at him.

In the end after so many looks he gave up."I'll see you back in the common room" Harry whispered as he gathered up his things, and left, leaving me, Ron and Hermione. We continued with our work then left.

Thank gawd it was only two more days until the Christmas holidays, Harry, Ron and Hermione was going to use the Polyjuice Potion during then. The Polyjuice Potion should be finished by then, well on Christmas day, Hermione woke at about five,

"Mmm, 'Mionneee it's too early" I mumbled as I heard her get up."Go back to sleep Jess" she whispered, for once I listened and fell back asleep, for about two hours then at seven I awoke properly.

I rushed down to the common room, Hermione was gathering up presents, I gathered up mine."You going up to the boys' room?" I asked

"Yeah. The Potion is ready and we need to talk about it" I nodded and carried Ron's presents up to the boys' room. Hermione dropped Harry's presents on Harry's bed then flung open the curtains.

"Wake up!" I said loudly. "Bluh whaa?" Ron mumbled, I shook him awake properly and dumped the presents on him."Jess, Hermione, you're not supposed to be here!" he said "And?" I laughed, opening a present from my Mum and Dad.

It was chocolate, yay I love chocolate, it's white chocolate. I love white chocolate.

"Merry Christmas to you too. I've just finished adding lacewings to the potion. It's ready" Hermione said "Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Positive. If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight" Hermione said,

"Look Ron! I had another jumper off your mother" I said, pulling on the jumper. "Me too! Harry did you get one?" "Yep" Harry said holding up the jumper.

When we made our way down to the Hall for lunch, Christmas lunch. I was wearing my new jumper, skinnys and Converse, like I was last year, but I was super warm!

I walked down with Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, I could hear Draco Malfoy jeering at our jumpers. We didn't care.

We had fun, then while Harry and Ron tried to get hair from Crabbe and Goyle, I hung out with the twins and Ginny. We had an awesome snow fight. Me and Ginny against the twins. You can guess who won. Yes. Me and Ginny were the best, we pummled the twins. As we made our way back to the common room laughing and joking, shouting. Percy told us off loads of times.

"Oh lighten up! you're off duty! It's Christmas!" I laughed, I grabbed Ginny and danced around the room. "Jess! Calm down will you?" he yelled. "NO! It's Christmas!" I yelled back. Percy glared at me as I stopped dancing. "I give up with you!" he yelled before storming out the room. Fred and George laughed the wrapped their arms around me and lifted me in the air. "Finally!" George yelled

"Jess cracked him" Fred laughed. "Woo!" I laughed. I feel asleep that night quickly, Hermione still hadn't come back when I woke up. Turns out she's in the Infirmary for being changed into a cat. And that's something normal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

I always try to add about four chapters a day... Cause I have them all written down ready... As I said, I've got number five written :D well sorry for the long wait... ~ Nox


	9. After Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**.

* * *

The dinner when everyone came back was nice.

"So what did you have for Christmas Ron?" Neville asked.

"Another horrible jumper from Mum and Dad." Ron moaned into his food.

"They aren't that bad" I said taking a bread roll and ripping small amounts off and placing them in my mouth.

"They're horrible"

"No, they're nice and warm"

"I know they are, but mines got a bloody big 'R' on it and its maroon!" Ron complained

"Well, she knows her colours! She knew deep green goes with black hair, maroon, red or brown goes with red-heads it is simple logic Ron" I said.

"No it's not" Harry said

"Oh I know I just wanted to sound smart, it is actually a part of the fashion side of things like gold goes with blondes and light blue, dark blue goes with brunettes, and some shades of red"

"Jess, you don't need to sound smart, you've got a photographic memory" Neville said

"I know, but that stops me from sounding smart" I said

"How?"

"I don't know you tell me, I just look at a page and bam, I took a photo with my mind and it stays there forever" I said I shrugged my shoulders and finished off my bread roll, reaching for a second one.

"You eat weird" Ron said

"Why thank you" I said

"That's not a compliment!" Ron said

"I know but thank you" I said

"One day. One day I will actually find an insult which will annoy you" Ron warned

"I'd like to see you try. If Malfoy hasn't yet then you won't" I said

"Damn, oh yeah" Ron muttered,

"Look I'm really tired so I'm going to bed, night everyone" I said getting up, I walked out of the Great Hall and up the steps, closely followed by Ron and Harry.

"So what did, you two find out?" I asked

"Well, we found out Malfoy has no idea how the Chamber was opened, and he said that a Muggle-born died, he said he wished it was Hermione, but not you" Harry said

"Oh, that's just scary, I know I'm his 'Favourite little Mud-blood' I know that" I said

"Favourite?"

"Yeah, he called me that when we was on the train at the beginning of the year. At least I think he did. I couldn't hear him properly." I said

"Baubles." Harry said

"That's right" the Fat Lady said, she opened the portrait, and we stepped into the warm common room.

"Hey guys" I said walking over to Fred and George.

"That dinner was nice wasn't it? The best in years"

"I agree it was lush!" I said smiling, I walked away from them and up the stairs, I walked into the girls dormies and looked around the room there was Belle, Lavender and Parvati, they were unpacking.

"Hi Jess!" Belle called "Hi Belle, good hols?" I asked

"Yeah quite good, I had an owl!"

"Cool beans, they're amazing so much better than the old school owls, and here" I said bringing out three little packages I threw one to each girl

"Presents! By the way have you seen Pep? Oh never mind she'll turn up."

"No, sorry Jess"

"Oh well" I said

"Nope, have you seen Hermione she's not here, not in the library?" Belle asked.

"She's in the Infirmary. Anyway, I'm off to see her. She's had a real bad cold" I said walking out of the door and down the steps, I slipped out of the portrait without being seen.

"Is the password still Baubles?" I asked

"Yes, now don't come back to late"

"I promise I won't" I said walking off, I walked along the corridors and quickly to the Infirmary, I saw the nurse just outside the Infirmary

"Hello Nurse, I was wondering if I could see Hermione"

"Ah yes, go on in, she's slowly coming back to normal" the nurse said, she gave me a small smile and continued on her way.

"Thank you" I said and hurried into the room,

"Jess!" Hermione called from where she was sitting in bed, reading a book, as usual, I walked over.

"Hey Hermione, how's life as a cat?"

"Horrible, today my tail disappeared, finally. If only these ears will go." Hermione said, closing her book.

"Damn shame that would have gone down well in school! Then again Malfoy would just tease the hell out of you." I said.

"Yes it could have, but I don't think my mum and dad would have liked it, they would have taken me out of Hogwarts."

"Haha that is so true!" I said.

For two minutes I stayed and chatted with Hermione.

"Well I've got to go, now seeing as the Fat Lady doesn't like being woken up." I said.

"Okay bye" Hermione said she waved and then picked up a book and began reading again.

I walked out of the Infirmary, then along the corridors, I was nearly at the stairs that would take me to the Fat Lady, when Filch emerged from the shadows.

"Got ya" he said, he grabbed my arm.

"Hey get off me!" I yelled, I struggled to get him off me, he just held on tighter.

"Where were you? Who was you with?" Filch question, oblivious to me struggling

"In the Infirmary! I was with Hermione!" I yelled,

"Ah no escaping this time, you was seeking off again"

"No I was in the Infirmary ask the nurse she saw me!" I said

"What is going on?" a voice snapped I jumped at the sound

"I caught this one here trying to sneak out" Filch said, the voice extracted it's self from the wall and it turned out to be Snape.

"No I was trying to get back in!"

"Why?" Snape asked

"I was in the Infirmary with Hermione, I hadn't realised the time, I'm sorry"

"Filch let her go" Snape ordered, Filch immediately dropped my arm and scuttled away

"What was you really doing?"

"I told you! I was in the Infirmary with Hermione!" I said

"Ten points from Gryffindor" Snape said and then left.

I glared after him thinking '_What a great god-father, taking points from me when I was seeing my friend in the Infirmary_' I stomped up the stairs, thankful that the Fat Lady hadn't gone to sleep I quickly got into my dorm, and drew the curtains around my bed.

Changing into my pjs, and listening to their chatter, I quickly climbed into bed and snuggled down, but I couldn't sleep, so instead I listened closer to what Belle, Lavender and Parvati were talking about, first it was boys, then wands, and then me.

"Ohmygosh, Jess thinks she's so cool by the skinnys she wears I mean hello? When did bold come in? Never"

"Hahahaha, I know right? And those t-shirts? They're horrible"

"And how she thinks she's cool because she's Welsh? Yeahh right she's just using that as an excuse to act bold."

"And her hair, have you seen it in the morning? Like out here!"

"Hahahahahahaahahhhaaha, ohmygosh, did you see her when she had that fit? She was just acting, I mean what has she done to get a fit? Nothing!"

"Yeah, gosh she's awful!" Bella laughed, I gave up, and put my head through the curtains,

"Oh girlies can I interupt your lovely conversation so I can get to sleep? By the way, I love my hair, I am Welsh and you know that fit I had? I used to have them every day when I was four, I must have been stressed that day, and might I suggest you whisper when you're talking about someone? So then that person doesn't have to tell you to shut up? It would be so much easier! Night!" I said closing the curtains and smiling to myself, but breathing hard.

* * *

Okay this isn't one of my fav fan fics.. but I hope you all enjoyed anyhow :) review please!


	10. Hermione's Back

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

I settled down and closed my eyes, I had no idea when I fell asleep but I woke up and the girls were silent.

I got dressed and laced up my Converse I let my hair down and swished it around.

Then I drew my curtains, looked at Hermione's bed gasped, Hermione was back, her ears must have gone in the night.

"Hermione!" I screamed I woke her up instantly, and the other girls.

"Yes yes I am here and supposed to be resting."

"Oh sorry er byeeeee" I said backing out of the room I raced down to breakfast hoping to see Ron and Harry.

There they were in the Great Hall eating. "Guys!" "What?" Ron muttered

"Hermione's back! She's in her bed right now!" I said as I sat down.

"Really?"

"Yep. I scared her when I screamed, I woke the other girls too. Oh! And I heard last night in my dorm that the girls thinks that I faked my fit last year, didn't think I was Welsh and they made fun of my hair, clothes, they thought I was sleeping" I said

"So what did you do?"

"I poked my head through my curtains and told them off. Literally if they are gunna talk about someone, they should make sure they are not in the room!" I said.

"They shut up immediately, so now I am going to wake them up really early just to pay them back" I smiled

"You're evil you know that?" Ron muttered

"When I want to be" I said

"Come on let's get our books" Harry said.

So we raced to the dorms, I said hi to Hermione.

Then we raced to Potions.

I was in a good mood, but sadly, Snape put me with Belle, Lavender and Parvati, instead of Harry and Ron.

The girls seemed determined to ruin my potion I set my work up at the end of the table, not needing my book, I learned that potion on the first day, bam, photo in head.

I was half way through when Belle 'accidently' dropped more lacewings, in, I scooped them out and placed them in front of her, then went back to my work.

I hummed a happy tune, that I knew well. _Oh I wish I was a Punk Rocker with Flowers in My Hair_ old I know, but a good song, Snape walked up to my cauldron, and looked in.

"Good good, do you know the properties of a Lacewing?" Snape asked

"Yes" I nodded and went back to my potion, stirring it.

"Well?"

"Oh sorry I thought you wanted to know if I did, sometimes to add colour, or flavour to the potion, in some potion it is a main ingredient"

"What Potions?"

"Umm the Wolfsbane and the Polyjuice potions" I said

"How do you know?"

"I read about them. Um the Lacewing goes well with Flaceweed. Ugh which is horrible." I said as I stirred

"And how would you know that?"

"I accidently took some, don't ask me how because I don't know, but I went to St Mungo's and they told me that I'm allergic to it."

"How would you know that's in the Polyjuice Potion?"

"I read about it, like I said" I turned my back on him and jotted some workings out on a piece of parchment.

I glanced up and noticed Lavender itching her way over to my potion, I put my head down and doodled a little version of Pep, I looked up again and saw Lavender itching away again.

I stood up and stirred my potion.

I lifted the ladle and saw some Flacweed on it.

"Nice going Lavender, trying to get me in the Infirmary? Not gunna work" I said placing the Flacweed in front of her.

She scowled at me, then at the Flacweed in front of her.

I saw Parvati try not to smile.

I went back to my potion.

After the lesson me, Harry and Ron made our way to Transfiguration.

"So Lavender tried to poison you?" Ron asked

"Yup, when I put the Flacweed in front of her she didn't object."

"And Belle tried to tamper with your potion?"

"Yeah with Lacewings." I said Harry shook his head

"I'm being honest!"

"For a change" Draco spat at me as he stalked past

"What? When am I ever not honest?" I asked back

"You tell me, no wait you'll lie" Draco said

"Ha-ha no." I said, I smiled at Draco then stalked past him and into Transfiguration.

Pep was sitting at my desk.

Literally on my chair.

I tapped her head and she immediately jumped up onto the table and nipped my hand.

"Ouch!" I said drawing my hand from Pep and sucking the blood from the cut.

She didn't look apologetic like she normally would.

I sat down and looked at Pep.

The white line down her back was completely black, her right wing was badly cut, I think to the bone.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, Evans? Is there something wrong?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I think Pep is injured, her wing is cut to the bone, can I take her to Hagrid?" I asked.

Professor McGonagall walked over and examined Pep's wing.

"Yes, you are right, Evans. Take her to Hagrid's, he'll be able to help her." Professor McGonagall said.

I picked Pep up and cradled her in my arms as I walked quickly over to Hagrid's.

I walked down the corridors and out of one of the side doors, then I skirted down the hilly path down to Hagrid's.

I could see Hagrid from the top of the hill digging for his pumpkins.

"Hiya, Hagrid!" I called.

He looked up as I called, smiling when he saw me.

"Alrigh' Jess? What's the matter?" Hagrid asked.

"Professor McGonagall sent me here, Pep, she's injured, and I don't know how or why." I said I handed Pep over to him.

"I think her wing is either broken or sprained, see the way it's angled? And she's cut it right to the bone." I said.

He held her in one hand and inspected her.

"Someone's nabbed 'er when she was out, I suspec'. Shouldn't be too much damage, She'll be alrigh' Jess, don't you worry about it" Hagrid said comfortably.

I smiled at him.

"Thank you" I said and hugged him, I gave Pep a kiss on the beak then walked back to Transfiguration.

They were transforming their pets into needles.

I sat down and read a transfiguration book.

We had Herbology, then more Potions after Lunch.

Then dinner, which Hermione turned up for then relaxing time, I played Exploding Snap, with George, because Fred wasn't there I won.

"Ha! I finally won!"

"Lucky chance!" George said

"I know! But I won for once!" I said.

"Rematch!" George yelled

"Fine" I said, I smiled, I lost that time.

"Finally the world back in its place" George sang

"Damn shame I enjoyed winning that once!" I said

"Ahhhh hahaha but it wasn't to last"

"One day it will!" I said, I said night then went to bed.

* * *

Review guys! I wanna know what you all think!


	11. The Diary is Gone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

It was Friday the next day Hermione was back at class, so I wasn't alone.

We was walking along the corridors when Harry brought something weird up.

"It was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago" Harry said.

"It can't be Hagrid. It just can't be." Hermione said

"We don't even know this Tom Riddle. He sounds like dirty, rotten snitch." Ron said

"Yeah I agree, Harry, pictures do lie, you can't always trust them." I said

"The monstor killed someone guys. What would any of us had done?" Harry asked.

"Look, Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we just go and ask him about it?" Hermione suggested

"That would be a cheerful visit. 'Hello Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?" Ron said

"Mad and hairy? You wouldn't be talking about me, now would you?" Hagrid asked as he appeared behind us.

The four of us spun and looked at him guiltly.

"No" we said much to quickly.

None of us missed the hurt look on Hagrid's face.

"What's that you've got Hagrid?" Harry asked hurridly, looking at Hagrid's hands.

"Oh it's Flesh Eating Slug Repellent. For the Mandrakes. Now according to Professor Sprout, they've still got a bit of growing up to do. But once their acne's cleared up we'll chop them up and stew them and then we'll get those people down at the hospital un-Petrified. In the meantime, though you four had best be looking after yourselves alright?" Hagrid asked.

"Of course, I'll keep 'em out of trouble!" I said, grinning.

Hagrid chuckled, obviously forgotten about earlier.

"Someone better look after you to!" Hagrid said.

I smiled at him and he turned and walked away.

Neville runs up to us, red faced and out of breath.

"Whoa Neville what's the matter?" I asked

"Harry, I don't know who did it but you'd better come!" Neville stammered,

We looked at each other, very confused.

"Come on!" Neville yelled he turned and ran away towards the castle, we followed, he led us though the Gryffindor common room and into the boy's dorm.

He stopped in a room and pointed, to the large mess, of pillows been torn apart the feathers still landing on random places, pages ripped out of books.

"Ohmygawd" I said, I stepped around the mess.

"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless it wasn't a student." Hermione said

"Whoever it was, they must have been looking for something" Ron said

"And knew what it was." I added on.

"And they found it." Harry said, he was kneeling down and rummaging through stacks off messed up paper and knelt back.

"Tom Riddle's diary is gone" Harry said.

"What? They took it?" I asked, kneeling down by Harry.

"Yeah. It's the only thing that's missing!" Harry said.

Me, Ron and Hermione helped Harry clean up his stuff. Then me and Hermione ran out of the boys dorms quickly and up into our own, settling into our homework and me falling asleep early.

* * *

Ooooohh it's getting better! I hope you all enjoy!


	12. Petrified

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Next day was Quidditch time, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

"All right listen up! We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're stronger, quicker and smarter." Oliver said as he led the team out the tent. "And not to mention they're dead scared that Harry will Petrify them if the fly anywhere near him" Fred joked.

"Well that too" Oliver agreed. I tapped Harry's shoulders and smiled at him. "Ah Professor McGonagall" Oliver said "This match has been cancelled." McGonagall said. "We can't cancel Quidditch" Oliver protested.

"Silence Wood. You and your team mates will go to the Gryffindor tower. Now. Potter, Evans. You and I Will find Mr Weasley. There's something you've got to see." McGonagall said.

"I'll go find him" I said, handing my broom to Harry and sprinted off. I ran up the Quidditch stadium "RON!" I yelled. I spotted Ginny talking to Ron. "Ron! McGonagall wants us. NOW!" I called.

Ron looked up and ran towards me. "What?" he asked when I neared him.

"We've got to go see McGonagall she wants to see me you and Harry. Come on!" I said turning and running down the steps. Ron followed. "Here he is Professor" I said.

"Right come on" Professor McGonagall said. She led me, Harry and Ron through the school, to the Infirmary. "I warn you. This could be a wee bit of a shock" McGonagall said as we entered the Infirmary.

She led us down the centre and turned off by one of the beds. Hermione was laying there frozen.

I let out a gasp and ran towards her. "Hermione!" I said. "Hermione" Ron whispered.

"She was found near the library, along with this." McGonagall said, she reached towards the dresser and picked up a hand-mirror.

"Does it mean anything to any of you?" McGonagall asked. "No" Harry said shaking his head. "Yes, it was her Grandma's. But that's all I know." I said.

Harry looked at Hermione one last time before McGonagall rushed us back to the common room. Ron and Harry quickly ran to their room.

I stopped at the door and looked around.

"Jess! Over here!" Oliver called. I walked over to him and sat down. "What happened?" Oliver asked

"Hermione. She's in the Infirmary. She's been Petrified." I said. "What? How?" Oliver asked "Everyone quieten down please!" McGonagall called.

"Could I have your attention please? Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately. All students will return to their house common rooms by six pm every evening. Also all students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exeptions. I should tell you this: unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely that the school will be closed." McGonagall said, this caused a stir of calling.

I sat there and watched McGonagall walk out of the room. I jumped up and walked to the stairs. I bumped into Harry and Ron.

"I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again" Harry said. "What's happening?" I asked.

"We're going to sneak down to Hagrid's tonight" Harry said. "Not me. It'll be too dangerous with all three of us." I said. "Okay, you stay here me and Ron will go" Harry said, he gave me a smile and ran up to his dorm, followed by Ron.

I ran up to mine and flung myself on my bed. "D'aww is little Miss Jess missing her fwend?" Belle taunted

"Grow up Belle. She's been Petrified you twonk. As in there's someone running around Hogwarts Petfifying people!" I said, I stood up from my bed and smoothed down my Quidditch robes. "Ooohh scary midget" Lavender said

"Wow, calling me short now is it? I know I am, then again you're like not much taller than me" I said "Yeah but you're still a midget" Belle sneered

"Really why do you hate me?" I asked, I folded my arms over my chest and waited for an answer "Well your always annoying people and teachers, you're a suck up, um what else?" Lavender started

"I can't help knowing things, I read books, and then that page is stuck in my head, and I can't help annoying people" I said "You wear bold colours"

"For my brother, he always did, so now I am" "Well he's stupid." Belle said "No. He's not" I whispered "Is" "He's not stupid." I whispered "He must be, especially with those Muggle parents of yours"

"That doesn't make people stupid." I said "It does to you." Belle said. "You didn't say that when I won those points last year for being the only student in our year to get full marks." I said

"So yeah what about that idiot of a brother you got? I hear the Professor's sing his praises. I bet he's an idiot like you." Lavender said "He's not an idiot." I said

"He is if he's your brother. Where is he now? I heard Snape saying he should have been here this year. So where is he?" Belle asked "I don't know." "Has he gone away forever?" Lavender asked eagerly.

"No you idiot! He's been missing for a year now! So will you just shut up! Ac yn gadael i mi ei ben ei hun!" I yelled, I wiped my eyes, and looked at Belle, her face showed signs of shock.

I pushed past Belle and ran out of the dorms. I ran through the common room and out the portal, with tears in my eyes.

I stopped running and sank onto the floor, not caring where I am. I curled up and wept. "Jessie? Jess?" someone asked five minutes later. I looked up. It was George Weasley.

"Yeah?" I said wiping my eyes. "Are you okay?" George asked, he knelt down by me.

"Yeah, you know Belle Kalmo and Lavender Brown? Well she just yelled at me, called me short, which I don't really care about and she just insulted Cameron I couldn't stand it." I said.

"Okay, okay" George soothed. He put am arm around me and let me cry.

After a couple of minutes George pulled me up and guided me back to the stairs, once at the stairs, he wiped away my tears and helped me up into the common room. I said thank you, then I quickly went to my dorm and wrote out a letter.

_Dear mum and dad. I miss you both, but all is fine here, Pep got injured but she's fine now, can you send some more Galaxy please? Love you. Love Jess xoxo_ I folded it up and gave it too Pep.

"Now baby you don't have to go so quick" I said to her, who flew off.

I got changed out of my Quidditch gear and sat back on my bed. "Jess?" Parvati asked "What?" "I'm sorry, I really do like you but its Lavender and Belle, they don't like you" "I can see that"

"Well I'm sorry about them saying that about Cameron" Parvati said "How do you know his name is Cameron?" I asked "You talk about him in your sleep" Parvati said

"Oh, okay, well I'm glad that we're sorta okay now" I said, I waved a bit then went down to the common room. "Hi" I said as I sat in the seat next to George. "You okay now?" George asked

"Yeah, just talked to Parvati, alls good. At least two people in my dorm likes me." I said, George smiled and put his arms around me, and hugged. "Wait what happened?" Fred asked, peering at me and George.

"Just Belle and Lavender annoying the hell out of me, calling my brother stupid" I said. "Oh" Fred said. He gave a half smile then patted my back.

"Really a pat on the back is that all?" I laughed Fred laughed and poked me.

"So Exploding Snap anyone?" George asked, producing a pack of cards from his jacket.

"Sure, I know I won't win but it's fun!" I said, George laughed and dealt out the cards. Sure enough, I lost. "Why do I even bother?" I asked George laughed "Because you like seeing us win!" George said

"Of course I do!" I said, I looked at the time. "Er, I think I better go to bed me thinks" I said quickly, then jumped up and ran to my dorm. I raced into my jammies and then into bed. "Night girls!" I called then drew my curtains

* * *

Hope you all enjoy!


	13. The Basilisk

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

I woke up next morning, went to Potions, Charms, Transfigurations and Magical History. Then I went to the Infirmary with Harry and Ron. "Hi nurse!" I said as we walked through the doors.

She smiled at me and continued her work, me, Harry and Ron walked towards Hermione's bed. She looked so cold.

"Wish you were here, Hermione. We need you, now more than ever" Harry said, he took hold of her hand, but looked confused. He held up something and unrumpled it. It was a piece of parchment, ripped from a book. "What's that?" Ron asked "Ron, Jess. This was why Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked." Harry said "What?" I said taking the parchment off him.

_Basilisk._

Harry took the parchment off me and ran out of the Infirmary followed by me and Ron.

"Of the many fears one beast roam our land none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits anyone who meet this giant serpents eye. Spiders flee before it. Ron, Jess this is it! The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak. It's a snake" Harry said

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?" Ron asked.

I racked my brains. "Because no one did look in the eye. Not directly at least. Um. Colin saw it through his camera! And Justin" Harry said "Justin must have saw it through Nearly Headless Nick" I said "Yeah, Nick got the full blast of it. But he's a ghost he couldn't die again." Harry said "And Hermione she had her Grandmother's mirror" I finished

"Yes and I bet she was using the mirror to look around corners in case it came along" Harry said, "And Mrs Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Harry" Ron said "The water" I muttered.

"The water! There was water on the floor that night! She only saw the Basilisk's reflection!" Harry yelled. He looked at the parchment in his hands again and read out "Spiders flee before it. It all fits!" Harry said

"But how's a Basilisk been getting around? A dirty great snake, surely someone would have seen it?" Ron asked "Hermione answered that too" Harry said

"Pipes? It's using the plumming?" Ron squeaked "Remember what Aragog said about that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom. What if she never left?" Harry said. "Moaning Myrtle" I said.

"_All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immeadiatey._" Professor McGonagall's voice said over the loud speaker.

I looked at Ron and Harry and we all set off running in the direction of the second floor corridor. We stopped short as we neared the corner.

"As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realised, a student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall said

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" Lockhart asked. "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart, your moment has come at last" Snape sneered. "M-my moment?" Lockhart stuttered, he looked around at the other teachers then back at Snape

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape asked, Lockhart didn't have a chance to answer.

"That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy, your skills are after all legend" McGonagall said.

"Very well. I'll just be in my office, getting, getting ready" Lockhart said he stalked off towards his office

"Who is it that the monster has taken, Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked

"Ginny Weasley" McGonagall said, the nurse gasped and so did Ron. My hand flung to my mouth.

The rest of the teachers walked away leaving me, Harry and Ron with a perfect view of the words written in blood.

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_.

* * *

And I hope you're all enjoying the re-writes :)


	14. The Chamber of Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

"C'mon, we'll tell Lockhart what we know!" Harry said he ran towards Lockhart's office with me and Ron right behind him.

We sprinted through the corridors, and through the Dark Arts classroom.

"Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber! At least we can tell him what me know" Harry said as we sprinted up the stairs, we burst into the room to see Lockhart. _Packing_.

"Professor! We have some information for you!" Harry yelled, Lockhart slams the trunk door shut and spins towards us.

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked, "Well, yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go" Lockhart said as he shoved some stuff from his desk into a bag. "What about my sister?" Ron demanded.

"Well, um. As to that, most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I" Lockhart said as he packed

"You're the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. You can't go now!" Ron yelled "No you can't!" I joined in.

"Well I must say, when I took the job there was nothing in the job description about" Lockhart said

"You're running away" I said cutting through Lockhart's words "After all you did in your books?" Harry asked

"Books can be misleading" Lockhart said "You wrote them!" I burst out

"My dear girl, do use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold as well if people didn't think I'd done these things!" Lockhart said

"You're a fraud. You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done!" Harry said.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked, Lockhart stared at him then answered

"Yes, now that you mentioned it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms-" Lockhart said, I cut him off "I can see why" I said, Lockhart gave me a look then continued

"Otherwise, all those wizards would have gone blabbing, and I wouldn't have sold another book. In fact, I'm going to have to do the same to you"

While he was saying this me, Ron and Harry pulled out our wands. Lockhart pulled out his wand, turned and saw me, Ron and Harry standing there with our wands pointing at him.

"Don't even think about it. Rydych yn ddyn llwfr" I laughed. Harry motioned for Lockhart to drop his wand.

Lockhart listened, he slowly lowered his wand then dropped it. "Where to now Harry?" I asked "To see Moaning Myrtle" Harry replied.

I nodded and walked out first, I put my wand away and led the way to the deserted girls bathroom. I stepped in, I hear moaning, Myrtle is around.

"Who's there?" Myrtle demanded as we stepped around the corner and into her view.

Myrtle stopped moving about and floated still. "Oh hello Harry. What do you want?" Myrtle asked,

"To ask you how you died" Harry said, he and Ron still had their wands pointed at Lockhart.

"Oh it was dreadful. It happened right there" Myrtle said pointing to her cubical, "It happened right there, in that very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in" Myrtle said.

"Who was it Myrtle?" Harry asked,

"I don't know. I was distraught!" Myrtle said loudly, "But they said something funny, a kind of made up language. And I realized it was a boy, so I unlocked the door. To tell him to go away, and I died" Myrtle said bluntly

"Just like that?" I asked "How?" Harry asked,

"I just remember seeing a pair of great big, yellow eyes over there by that sink" Myrtle said pointing to the sink right by my arm.

I stepped back from it to let Harry look at it. Harry turned the tap but no water came out. He looked more closely at the taps.

"This is it. This is it Ron, Jess. I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said

"Say something Harry, say something in Parseltongue" Ron said.

Harry nodded and made those hissy noises. Something clicked inside the taps, the sinks separated spreading out equally, the sink in front of us, sank into the floor, revealing a deep, dark hole.

Lockhart stepped forward and looked down, he looked back at us, "Excellent Harry, good work. Well then, I'll just. There's no need for me to stay" Lockhart said trying to escape.

He ran towards me, Harry and Ron, but we catch him then push him back so he teeters right on the edge. "Oh yes there is!" Harry said.

Me and Harry pull out our wands, and like Ron aim them at Lockhart.

"You first" Harry said "Now boys-" "Ahem!" I say.

"And girl. What good will it do?" Lockhart asked, "Better you than us" Ron spat.

"Um, but, obviously, yes" Lockhart stuttered, he turned around and faced the deep hole. "Sure you don't want to test it first?" Lockhart asked over his shoulder.

Ron poked Lockhart in back causing Lockhart to yell out and fall feet first down the hole "Ahhhhhhh!" Lockhart yelled.

The yell was echoed. So it was a long tunnel.

* * *

Keep reading and reviewing :D


	15. Tom Riddle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

"It really is quite filthy down here" Lockhart called up. "Alright. Let's go" Harry said.

"Oh Harry? If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet" Myrtle said. "Uh, thanks, Myrtle" Harry said, he looked at me and Ron, then jumped.

Ron followed then me. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I slid down the tunnel.

We slid out of the tunnel and immediately grabbed our wands and pointed them at Lockhart. "Ergh!" Ron said as he looked down at his feet, we were standing on bones.

"Now remember: any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away" Harry said. He jumped up onto one of the tunnels and started to walk.

Ron made movements with his wand for Lockhart to follow Harry. I jumped up after Ron. We walked for a few minutes then Harry made a right turn

"This way" Harry said, we walked that way until we came upon a big thing, weird waxy creature, me and Harry went off to look at it more closely while Ron kept his wand pointed at Lockhart "What's this?" Ron asked

"It looks like a snake" Lockhart said "It's a snake skin" Harry stated "Bloody hell. Whatever shed this must be sixty feet long. Or more!" Ron said. Lockhart suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

"Heart of a lion this one" Ron said looking at Harry. Suddenly Lockhart grabbed Ron's wand and stands looking crazy.

"The adventure ends here. But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragicly lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So, you first Mr Potter" Lockhart said looking evily at Harry.

"Say goodbye to your memories" Lockhart said

"_Obliviate!"_ Lockhart yelled pointing the wand at Harry. There was a blinding light as Lockhart got flung backwards and he hit the wall with a loud thud. The whole place starts to shake and tumble.

A series of rocks tumbles down creating a thick wall. Harry grabbed me and pushed me away from the falling rocks.

"Harry! Harry! Jess! Jess?" Ron called. "Ron! Ron are you okay?" Harry yelled though the wall. "I'm fine!" Ron called back.

"Lockhart's memory charm backfired! He hasn't got a clue who he is!" Ron called. "What do I do now?" Ron called.

"You wait there, and try to shift some of these rocks, so we can get back through! Me and Jess will go on and find Ginny!" Harry called back. "Okay" Ron said.

Harry jumped down from the rocks and walked over to me, I turned and walked towards the end of the tunnel.

There was a massive circular door with snake designs all over it.

We stopped and look at it. Harry spoke some Parseltongue naturally and the snakes moved on the door, around in a circle, the other snakes as decoration pulled back with a clanking noise. The door opened and swings forward. Harry climbs up first.

We kept our wands ready and pointed forwards. The smell stinks of old sewage.

We jumped down onto the floor, it's a massive room with a walkway and snake heads lining it. And a massive face carved into the rock. Someone small is lying on the floor by some water. _Ginny_. I gasped and nudge Harry, he looks, then breaks into a run.

I ran after him closely, I put my wand away when I get by her, I dropped to my knees. "Ginny! Ginny please don't be dead. Wake up!" Harry commanded. I joined him, pleading "Ginny! Please! Ginny!" "She won't wake" someone said.

It was a boy with old fashioned hair, he stepped out of the shadows and slowly made his way towards us.

"Tom? Tom Riddle? What do you mean she won't wake?" Harry asked "She's not?" I asked "She's still alive, but only just" Tom said, he was near to us now.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked "A memory" Tom said simply

"Preserved in a diary for fifty-years" Tom said, Tom looked at Ginny, Harry followed his gaze and reached out to touch Ginny, drawing his hand back sharply. "She's cold as ice, Ginny, please don't be dead" Harry muttered,

"You've got to help us Tom. There's a Basilisk" Harry said. "It won't come until it's called" Tom said,

I noticed Tom stoop downwards, I reached for my wand but Tom aimed Harry's wand at me and yelled _"Crucio!"_ I felt my body spasm as the pain seared through my body "Ah!" I gasped out as I rolled over in pain, my eyesight blurred and my body curled up.

"Jess!" Harry yelled. Tom removed the curse from me. I relaxed my body and looked at Harry,

"Give me my wand Tom" Harry said, as if he was talking to a child, Harry stood up and extended his arm. "You won't be needing it" Tom said "Listen, we've got to go. We've got to save her!" Harry said

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Harry you see as poor Ginny grows weaker. I grow stronger" Tom said. Harry looked about himself.

"Yes, Harry, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets." Tom said powerfully. "No, she couldn't. She wouldn't" Harry muttered

"It was Ginny who set the Basilisk on the Mud-bloods" Tom said "Don't call us that!" I cried out, Tom turned and glared at me.

"You shouldn't care about that sort of thing. And Filch's cat. Ginny wrote the threatening messages on the walls." Tom said "Why?" Harry asked

"Because I told her too. You'll find I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing she was, shall we say in a kind of trance? Still the power of the diary began to scare her. She tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom. And then, who should find it but you? The very person I was most anxious to meet" Tom said

"And why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust" Tom said

"Hagrid is my friend! And you framed him, didn't you?" Harry demanded "It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent" Tom said

"I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you" Harry muttered

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber while I was at school so I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen year old self in its pages so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work!" Tom explained

"Well you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again" I said

"Haven't I told you? Killing Mud-bloods doesn't matter to me any more for many months now, my new target has been you. Harry and Jessica Potter. How is it that two babies with no extra ordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you two manage to escape with nothing but a _scar_? While Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" Tom quizzed.

Harry looked at me, confusion written clearly on his face. "Us?"

"Yes, you two, didn't you know? You're brothers and sisters? Twins to be exact."

"T-twins?" Harry stuttered, he gaped at Tom then at me, scrutinizing me.

"Yes, with the exact same scar, on both of you" Tom said, Harry's scar was completely visible, while mine was hidden by my fringe, Tom stepped forward and pointed the wand at me.

"No, no, no" I mumbled but Tom reached forward and lifted my fringe up with the wand to reveal my scar. Harry gasped and turned to Tom.

"Why do you care how we escaped? Voldemort was after your time" Harry said. "Voldemort is my past, present and future" Tom said.

Tom turned and raised the wand, he etched into the air the words_ TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. _

Tom made a movement with the wand and the words mixed up and settled into reading _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. _

"You. You're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort" Harry said

"Surely you didn't think I would keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest Sorcerer in the world" Tom said

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Sorcerer in the world!" Harry yelled

"Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me" Tom said

"He'll never be gone. Not as long those who remain loyal to him" Harry said, suddenly a loud screech was heard ringing through the room,

"Fawkes?" Harry whispered, Fawkes flew down towards us and dropped something before flying off again.

Harry caught the object that Fawkes dropped, he unrolled it. It was the old Sorting Hat.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender? A song bird and an old hat?" Tom sneered.

Tom turned and walked to the edge of the water and looked at the giant face carved into the rock.

He held out one arm and began to talk Parseltongue. The mouth of the giant face began to open.

"Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter" Tom sneered.

Slowly a humungous snake-like creature appeared out of the mouth. I looked at Harry and urged him to run in my mind.

As if he could read my mind, or his senses finally kicked in, Harry threw the hat down and ran.

Tom said something to the snake in Parseltongue.

"Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter. It only obeys me" Tom called.

Harry ran and ran, but tripped.

I gave a small gasp.

But Fawkes screeched and flew in, clawing and biting at the snakes eyes.

Fawkes flew off, squawking madly.

* * *

I've tried and corrected this. Thanks if you've been reading this :)


	16. Twins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

"No! Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk but it can still hear you." Tom yelled.

Harry ran down one of the smaller tunnels and the snake follows him. "Why are you doing this?" I gasped.

"Because I want to be the best Sorcerer in the world. Once the Basilisk has finished Harry Potter off, it's your turn then." Tom said

"Killing children? To be the best is that what its come to?" I asked "Yes" Tom spat. "Rydych yn ddyn llwfr" I muttered.

"No point in insulting me silly girl" Tom laughed. Harry runs back through a doorway and towards us, I let a breath out of my mouth relived.

He ran towards me and Ginny, he hugs me then grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Yes, Potter. The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes Ginny Weasley will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return, very much alive" Tom nearly shouted. "Ginny?" Harry whispered. _BOOM!_

The snake crashed through the water surface, soaking me, Harry and Ginny. Something glittering was in the Sorting Hat, Harry grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a sword.

I've seen that sword before. It's the sword of Godric Gryffindor!

Harry held it up to the snake, Harry backs away then runs for the wall, he clambered up while fighting off the Basilisk.

He manages to get on top of the head but the Basilisk is stabbing the rock with its head.

Harry swings wildly with the sword, but Harry gets knocked back, he drops the sword as he falls, Harry jumps up and manages to grab the sword before it slides of the giant head.

The Basilisk dives his head done towards Harry, mouth open.

"Harry! The roof of its mouth!" I scream, Harry jumps up and stabs the roof of the Basilisk's mouth.

Harry pulled the sword out of the roof of the mouth and the Basilisk cries out in pain and died on the floor in front me.

Harry climbed down from the giant head of Salazar Slytherin and stumbled over to us, gripping onto his right arm tightly, holding a Basilisk fang in his hand.

"Harry, you're hurt" I whispered to Harry, he dropped the sword and crawled towards me and Ginny weakly.

"Remarkable isn't it? How quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body? I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live, you'll be with your dear Mud-blood mother soon Harry and not to worry, your sister will be joining you." Tom said.

"No, Harry" I whimpered Harry looked at me, I gave him a small smile.

"Funny the damage of a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl" Tom said, Harry looked up at Tom, then took the book out of Ginny's arm and opened it halfway, Harry took hold of the Basilisk tooth, "What are you doing?" Tom asked.

Harry stabbed the book with the tooth "Stop! No!" Tom cried, Harry stabbed it again and again ink starts to run out of the pages, as if it was bleeding.

A blinding hole bursts in Tom.

Harry stabbed another page and that started to bleed ink.

Tom Riddle cried out as another blinding light appeared, Harry closed the book and stabbed the cover, even more ink poured out, another light from Tom Riddle appeared and then burst apart, nothing was left apart from Harry's wand.

I grabbed it and crawled over to Harry, I pulled him into a deep hug.

"Twins huh?" Harry asked "Yeah, you never knew?" "Nope. You never told me." "I'm sorry." I said, dipping my head..

Ginny woke up, she sat up and turned to face us "Ginny" Harry said in relief.

"Harry, Jess. It was me, but I swear I didn't mean too, Riddle, he made me and Harry, you're hurt" Ginny gushed, her eyes widening as she saw Harry's arm.

"Don't worry. Ginny, you need to get yourself out. Follow the Chamber and you'll find Ron, go with Jess, she knows where he is." Harry ordered.

"I'm not leaving you." I said sternly.

"Someone has to get Ginny back to Ron, and as you can tell I have Basilisk venom inside me." Harry snapped.

Fawkes's screech was heard again as he swooped down towards us, he landed by Harry and looked up at his face.

"You were brilliant Fawkes. I just wasn't quick enough" Harry gasped.

Fawkes ducked his head, he was crying, his tears landed on Harry's wound it sealed itself up, leaving nothing but a small thin pink line.

"Of course, Phoenix tears have healing powers." I said "Thanks Fawkes" Harry smiled.

"It's all right Ginny, it's over, it's just a memory now" Harry said to Ginny, who was clearly shaken. Ginny breathed out a long breath.

Harry stood up and helped me and Ginny up. He grabbed the Hat, sword, book and tooth then we walked up to the ladder, climbed up then walked down towards the wall of rocks, well, not so much, there was a gaping hole, made by Ron.

* * *

Thanks for reading so far!


	17. The End of the Year

"Hey Ron!" Harry called through, Ron glanced up and saw the three of us looking at him through the hole.

"Harry! Jess! Ginny!" Ron cried, he jumped up, pushed his hand through the hole and pulled each of us through, one by one.

"Come on, let's get out of here. This place is giving me major creeps." I said, Ron nodded and looked over to Lockhart who was just waking up. We had to guide Lockhart, like a kid.

Fawkes lifted us out of the tunnel. That bird is very strong!

"Amazing! This is just like Magic!" Lockhart said as we flew upwards. We landed in the girls bathroom and Myrtle was there pacing in the air. "Oh, you haven't died, that's such a shame" Myrtle said, she drifted off towards her cubicle.

When we were out of the bathroom, I turned to my brother, "Looks like you have a admirer Harry. " I laughed.

"So uh, where to now?" Ron asked, I looked over to him, thinking the same question, he looked like he'd dragged through the bog in Wales by the 'big kids' I guess we all do. "Dumbledore's office." Harry said sternly. So we all walked to Dumbledore's office.

I had a feeling he was there. I mean, Fawkes saved us, so Dumbledore must be back.

Harry looked at the gargoyles, but they weren't looking at Lockhart, Harry, Ron or me, but at Ginny. The gargoyles let us past.

Harry knocked on the door, "Come" we heard Dumbledore said.

The door opened of its own accord, revealing Dumbledore sitting calmly at his desk. He didn't look at all surprised to see us, covered in dirt and dust.

"Ah, I see you have rescued her. And Fawkes have found you. You must have shown some loyalty. Please, explain everything." Dumbledore said.

So Harry told the whole thing, from the parchment in Hermione's hand to us standing in front of him now.

Dumbledore listened patiently, never interrupting Harry, but once Harry was finished, he sent Ron to send letters to Azkaban, he sent me and Ginny back to the Tower.

Ginny was very shaken, almost in tears. "Don't worry Ginny, it's not your fault."

"But it is, if I hadn't been so stupid to write in that book then none of this would have happened" Ginny said as we walked up the stairs.

"Gin. Stop worrying, no one is hurt, or dead, we're all safe and sound back up in civilisation."

"But people are Petrified" Ginny protested, "Yes and they are going to be fine, they are fine. Madam Pomfrey will sort them out. You'll see" I said.

"Oh no" Ginny groaned, she stopped in her tracks, I followed her gaze and saw her horrible older brother hurrying towards us.

"Where have you been? And why are you both so dirty?" Percy demanded.

"In the Chamber of Secrets." I said. "The Chamber of Secrets?" Percy repeated

"Eh yeah, now if you excuse me I need a shower" I said walking to the side of him, Percy stepped sideways so he blocked my path.

"Tell me why you was down there Jess, or you will get detention" Percy said.

"I'm sure someone will tell you soon enough. You might be head boy and all that but surely you would wait until Dumbledore tells you." I said pulling Ginny with me, "Chocolate Frog." I said to the Fat Lady she swung forward and let us in.

"Go shower. Don't worry about Percy, he's just a twonk." I said to Ginny she nodded and ran towards the girls dorms.

I followed her up the stairs but I went into my own room, I grabbed my favourite orange skinnys, white shirt and white converse then went into the bathroom and showered for ages.

Then jumped out, dried my hair, changed, grabbed my black cardigan and ran down stairs into the common room. I jumped onto the settee with Fred and George

"Hey little one, everything alright?" George asked, "Yes, of course why?"

"Because Percy just stormed across the room cursing you" Fred said "Ohh yeah, he hates me I think. Anyway he's always cursing me." I said.

"We think so too" George said, I laughed and played Exploding Snap with them, until Ron walked through, he had already snuck through the room and showered so when he sat down opposite me, I gasped.

"Ohmygawd Ron! Where's Harry?" I demanded, "Still with Dumbledore I think"

"Oh, I need to talk to him. Um About what Riddle said" "Riddle?" Ron asked. "Tom Riddle. You-know-who?" I said

"Ohhhhhhhh. Him." Ron said, "Who's he?" George asked. "Someone" "Who?" Fred asked, "Someone!" I said. "WHO" George demanded

"Fine! You-know-who. The person who tried to kill Harry?" I said. "What? He's tried to kill Harry and now he's trying to kill Ginny?" Ron exclaimed.

_And me_ I added silently.

"Yes. But he won't kill anyone okay? I won't let him" I said. "You?" Harry laughed, I spun and hugged him.

"Hope your okay now? Phew you needa shower!" I exclaimed

"Thanks. And yes. I am. How will you stop him?" Harry asked

"I will just you wait one day I will actually kill him." I said I smiled and pushed him towards the stairs. "Shower!" I commanded.

"Okay okay!" He laughed, he walked and went away. "Bossy!" George teased.

I sat back down in between Fred and George.

We played Exploding Snap again until late, when we had dinner I rushed and changed into fresh uniform, then rushing down to dinner. I was sitting in between Ron and Harry, when Neville said "Harry! It's Hermione!"

Me, Harry and Ron stuck our heads backwards, comically and saw Hermione smiling at us, she began to run down the centre with a big grin on her face, the three of us jumped up, she stopped by us, I hugged her, then Harry, she shook hands with Ron.

"Welcome back Hermione" Ron said.

"It's good to be back! Congratulation. I can't believe you solved it!" Hermione said

"Well, we had loads of help from you. We couldn't have done it without you" Harry said, "Thanks" Hermione said, blushing.

_Ting, ting_ a tinkling noise was sounded.

"Could I have your attention please?" McGonagall said. She put her goblet down and me, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat back down again.

"Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfry, whose Mandrake Juice has been so successfully admistrated to all who have been Petrified" Dumbledore said, there was a burst of applause from all students.

Once that had quietend down Dumbledore spoke again.

"Also in light of recent events as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled" Dumbledore said, again there was even more cheers, claps and happy yells.

The cheers were interrupted by the doors opening.

Everyone craned their heads to look. Hagrid was back. "Sorry I'm late" Hagrid said. He started to walk down the aisle.

"The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol" Hagrid said, I looked at Ron and gave him a smile, Ron buried his head in his hands and groaned.

Hagrid stopped walking beside us, he looked down at us and smiled.

"And I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been for you, Harry and Ron, and Jess, And Hermione of course. I would still be you-know-where so I'd just like to say. Thanks" Hagrid said.

Harry looked at me and Ron then stood up and looked at Hagrid.

"There's no Hogwarts without you Hagrid" Harry said, Harry then steps up to Hagrid and hugs him.

The teachers start clapping, Harry stands back and joins in, I stood up and start clapping to.

Soon the whole hall is clapping and cheering, then everyone rushes up to Hagrid, shaking hands, soon once everyone had calmed down and was seated, the feast began. "Yes! Hagrid's back!" I said "Thankfully!" Hermione agreed.

Soon the feast ended, then the weeks past by so fast that everyone was packed and folded and it was the day where everyone was leaving.

I carried Pep's cage and my red rucksack packed with essentials downstairs and outside, meeting up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George and Ginny, we clamboured up onto a carriage and it took us down to the train station.

Where the porter took our trunks and cages then we stepped onto the train and found a compartment.

"So, you guys better send me Harry's letters, who knows maybe Dobby will try and stop you from going back to Hogwarts?" I laughed

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe, maybe not, I hope not, I want a peaceful year next year" Harry replied

"Dude, it's Hogwarts, you're never going to get a normal year" I said

"That's true, Harry, and especially you are the Boy-who-lived" Ron said.

"Am I? How come all these names appear and I know nothing of them?" Harry asked. "Magic." I replied. "That's your answer to everything." Fred laughed.

"Well it is" I replied. I stood up and stood on the seat, I grabbed my bag and jumped back down, I turned, they were watching me weirdly. "What?" I asked

"Nothing." George laughed I rolled my eyes and went to get changed.

The train ride quickened and soon we were at Kings Cross Station and I was meeting my parents.

We all said goodbye and went our separate for the Summer.


	18. WELSH WORDS

Dewch ar Mum! - Come on Mum!

Rwy'n meddwl y byddai'n well gennych fod yn yr ysgol na bod gyda ni! - I think you would rather be in school than with us!

Wrth gwrs i ddim yn dad, yr wyf yn mynd i ysgol hudol gyda grisiau symudol, lluniau siarad, a bob nos am ginio, y bwyd yn ymddangos trwy hud a lledrith! - Of course not dad, I went to school with magical stairs, talking pictures, and every night for dinner, the food appears by magic!

NO! Ewch oddi! Fred! George! Nooo! Os gwelwch yn dda ddod oddi! Ahh! - NO! Get off! Fred! George! Nooo! Please get off! Ahh!

Roeddwn yn cael ymosododd - I was being attacked

Ei fod yn iawn – It's okay

diwrnod yn gonna brathu chi ar y gasgen - karma is gonna bite you on the butt

Ah! OW! Hyn yn brifo athro ow cymaint dwp! Aw - Ah! OW! Ow this hurts so much stupid teacher! Aw

Rydych yn fachgen bach pathetic - You are a pathetic little boy

RHOI NAWR LAWR ME - PUT ME DOWN NOW

Ohmygawd wyf yn edrych ymlaen felly ar gyfer yfory! - Ohmygawd I am so looking forward for tomorrow!

Rydych yn ddyn llwfr - You are a cowardly man


End file.
